Reaching for the Moon
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Taichi feels like his relationship between Yamato is threatened by Yamato's crush. Deciding to be the good friend he is, Taichi tries to hook the couple up no matter what it takes...even if it means ignoring his own feelings for Yamato. Slash. Taito. R
1. Emotions: cheesy I know

**_NOTE: I am the terror that laughs in the night! I am the peanut butter to your jelly! I am Psycho Weasel!_**

_My little intro for coming back. Yeah, pretty much it's been two years since I've written a fanfiction and now that I some what have time and inspiration I decided to come back with a story I've had cooking on the back burner for the longest time. This story is not only inspired from my new fandom of Digimon, but from a song written by Irving Berlin. It's called "Reaching for the Moon." I would post the lyrics up, but I'm not sure if that is allowed on so I strongly sudgest you look up the song on youtube or anyother way (the best and right version (on youtube at least)is sung by Lizz Wright)._

_Another thing is that I don't know much about Japanese life style. Yes, the characters have their original names but it's because I feel like it is more fun to write that way. I mixed the Japanese schooling with my own personal schooling style (Elemantary had students kindergarden to 6th grade, Jr. Highs had 7th graders to 9th graders, and High School had 10th graders to 12th graders attending (9th grade was still concidered High School...you were just stuck in the Jr. High for a year longer)). Hopefully, that made sense...or not..._

_EDIT: I realized I forgot to mention that this story is a little AU. But just a little..._

_****__WARNINGS:__ Swearing (more in the future) and slash. Slash? Yeah...don't like it? Don't read it._

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _If I owned Digimon, Tai would still have his goggles and Tai and Matt would totally be a couple...obviously that didn't happen. Moral of the story: I don't own Digimon._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1. Emotions...cheesy I know...**

I know this place. It's nothing new or different at all. My only problem is that I have no idea where it is…but in the end does it really matter? Of course not. Just as long as in the end, everything stays exactly the same. I continued to walk forward, not looking any other way. A stranger suddenly blocks my path. I stop, a little startled from the sudden appearance.

"I-I thought you were gone," I stammered. The stranger smirked, then walked closer to me. I knew that at that point I should have turned and run, but I stayed still. Once close enough, they held my face in their hands. Their eyes hypnotized me to the point of that I would have to remind myself to breathe. I could feel their thumb rub lightly and gently against my cheek bone. I closed my eyes and sighed as I felt soft lips against my own.

At first, the kiss was light and simple, but in a matter of minutes, it started to become more passionate. A soft moan escaped me as I felt their tongue slip into my mouth. It brushed against my own tongue before retreating back. I opened my eyes and looked into those eyes that hypnotized me. I pulled them closer to me and kissed their jaw line and neck. I could feel them gently starting to unbutton my shirt. Cold hands were placed on my abs, ran up to my chest and to my shoulders. My shirt fell from my shoulder and the hands slid down once again to my abs and then to my back. Soft kisses were placed on to my neck and shoulders.

"Yamato," I moaned.

**oXoXoXo**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I slammed my hand against the snooze button of my alarm clock. No. Not right now you stupid alarm. I could hear Miko's little bell jingling around the kitchen area, where no doubt my mother was preparing breakfast for all of us. I lifted my head up, sniffed the air, then plopped my head back on to the pillow. Correction, _burning_ breakfast for all of us. I rolled onto my back and noticed that I felt a little wet…and sticky.

"Oh geez, you've got to be kidding me," I groaned groggily to myself. Another wet dream, hosted by my best friend Yamato Ishida. Most fourteen year old boys my age would have a dream like this involving a girl. Not me. I had to be turned on by him, of all people. I closed my eyes again and started thinking about my dream.

This wasn't the first time I've had this sort of dream. The location and the way we both meet up usually changes, but it always follows the same pattern: I'm trying to get somewhere, I meet up with Yamato, we start kissing, the end. I can't really say when they started, but I do know that every time the dream comes, things get more and more intense. This time, Yamato had completely taken my shirt off and started kissing me. I smiled to myself and rubbed my neck. How I wish that it could happen for real.

"Taichi," I could feel someone gently shaking my shoulder. "Sweetheart, it's time to get up. You don't want to be late for school now do you?"

"Mom," I groaned. "Can't I have five more minutes? I didn't sleep well last night."

"You were up late again studying weren't you?" she sighed. "Well, you are going to have to deal with the consequence now. Get up, son. You don't want to make yourself _and_ Yamato late." I heard her leave the room afterward. My heart had skipped a beat. That's right, Yamato and I always walk to school together. Thanks to him in my cameo appearance in my dream, things are probably going to be a little awkward today…Shit, what am I supposed to do now?

**oXoXoXo**

"Hey Yamato!" Yamato looked up at me with his soft blue eyes. Just one look from those gorgeous eyes and I already feel lighter than air…damn, this might be harder than I thought.

"Wow, it's a miracle," he teased. "Taichi is actually _on-time_ for once in his life."

"Take that back Ishida," I punched him playfully on the arm. "I've been on time to lots of things in my life!...just not when it comes to school work and such."

"Don't worry, I've noticed." He smiled at me and I could feel my heart jump a little. I smiled back, trying not to be too obvious about anything different, and just started to walk. As we walked in silence, I couldn't help but wish that I could be closer to him. Just enough so that we were holding hands or at least having our arms touch. He yawned suddenly. "Oh geez, I'm tired…guess what I had a dream about last night." _Me?_

"What?"

"I had a dream that Diaboramon came back to existence and tried to destroy us," He laughed. "Only this time, Omnimon wasn't even strong enough to defeat him." I laughed as well.

"No way, dude. Omnimon totally kicked his ass! Nothing will bring that freaky virus back from its grave."

"Except maybe Mimi…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh…sure." I could feel the mood change as we walked the rest of the way to school in silence. It wasn't the same cheerful mood we had earlier and so I would glance over at Yamato's direction to see his expression. Even though he was looking at the ground, I could tell that his face looked serious…and almost like he was afraid. The longing of being next to him, being able to touch him, felt like it was about to explode from inside me. I'll admit that Yamato was a pretty serious stick in the mud during our adventure in the Digital World, but since then he's been completely different. He seemed so happy and satisfied, and now seeing him like this again…I guess I wasn't used to it anymore. Once the school started to come into view, I decided to speak up. "Yamato is everything ok?" No reply. "Yama?" He looked up at me.

"Huh? Did you say something Taichi?" he asked innocently. At that moment, his fingers brushed against mine. I caught his ring finger and pinky, squeezed them gently. Excitement and satisfaction filled my chest before I quickly let his fingers go. He stopped and looked at me with a surprised look. _Way to go Taichi…and you were doing such a good job of not letting your feelings get to you._ His surprised looked turned into playful anger. "Hey you bum! Don't hold my hand!" He punched me playfully on the side.

"I did not hold your hand," I laughed. _Whew! What a relief._

"Yes you did! And I totally did not give you permission or anything."

"Well you might not have given me permission, but your fingers sure did."

"Whatever!" We were both laughing at the "silly" situation that had just happened. I grinned at him and he smiled back. His face turned serious afterwards and so did mine.

"Yamato?" I asked concerned. "Seriously, what's wrong? I'm your best friend. If you have a problem just tell me and I'll try to help." His eyes were clouded with emotions. I couldn't tell if he was sad, or angry, or happy, or anything. It scared me a little…

"I…I think we need to talk, Taichi," he didn't seem too confident when he said it. I felt like I had a huge knot in my stomach. "I-it has to do with…us." Uh-oh. It's getting personal, and I didn't have a good feeling about it. I place my right arm over his shoulders.

Ignoring the excitement I felt by touching him this way, I said to him, "Whatever it is, Yamato, tell me. I won't judge you or hate you or anything thing. No matter how serious it is." To my surprise, and frustration, he chuckled. "What's so funny? Yamato, I'm being serious! You're my best friend and you always will be."_ Even though I wish we could be more than that._ We stared at each other for a moment.

"Taichi—"

"YAMATO!" We both looked toward the voice that had called out his name. _Oh, it's just Mimi._ She was closer to our Jr. High's entrance, but once she saw us, she came running towards us. _Great, she just ruined this for us._ I looked back at Yamato and was surprised to see fear painted on to his face. He slipped my arm off of him and started to back up.

"I-I've gotta go," his voice was a little tense. I tried to make light of the situation.

"Oh, come one Yamato. Mimi is not _that_ ugly." I reached out to grab his shoulder, but he dodged it. _Guess that didn't work._

"I've really got to go Taichi! Listen, we'll talk later I promise. I just—" Mimi was just a few feet away from us. "I gotta go." And with that he spun around and ran towards the side entrance of the school. I was confused to why he had left all the sudden, and upset with Mimi for making him run away.

"Yamato!" Mimi panted once she reached up to me. "Ugh, why did you boys have to be so full of testosterone?" I stared at her in complete shock. That was unexpected coming from her mouth.

"Mimi, have I ever told you that you never fail to amaze me?" I said honestly to her. She grinned at me.

"I try," she chirped to me. Then she continued more seriously, "Do you know where Yamato ran off to? I need to talk to him and it's kind of important."

"Beats me. I tried to assure him that you really weren't that ugly."

"Taichi! You're such a jerk!" She stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked at her and held up my hands defensively. Mimi turned her direction toward the way Yamato had run off to and I did as well. We both stood there for a moment in silence. "Do you know who Yamato likes?"

"Huh?" I was not prepared for that at all.

"I'm just curious," she replied innocently.

"…no. I don't…" Pause. "Do you Mimi?" She looked at me and smiled slyly.

"Who wants to know?"

"Mimi…"

"Oh Taichi, don't get your panties in a wad! I honestly have no clue who Yamato likes." _Good. Because I don't want to know. _"But…I can say that whoever he _does_ like has to be the luckiest person on the planet."

_Not if I find out._ I growled in my head. I sighed. _Oh brother, what am I thinking? Yamato can love whoever he wants, even though it may kill you…just as long as he's happy…_

"You better get to class," said Mimi. "Or else you'll get in trouble again."

"Hey, who's the High School freshman here?" I playfully argued. "You or me?"

"Well, I may be in the 8th grade, but I sure am more mature than you are Yagami!" She giggled then ran off toward the entrance of the school.

"I'll remember that for next time Mimi!" I called after her. I started walking after her, stopped, then decided to go the direction Yamato had disappeared off to. Where did that question about who

Yamato likes came from any ways? I stopped walking as a realization occurred to me. "…I don't know who Yamato likes…"

* * *

_I would greatly appreciate some reviews. Do you hate it so far? Do you love it? Are there any out-of-characterness I need to be aware of? Anything is helpful. But if you want to bash/flame Taito/Yamachi, I will not accept it and just use the flames to roast weenies._


	2. Osmosis Man and the Sucky Truth

**_NOTE:_**_ Whaaa! This chapter is so long (and pointless!)! Oh well...It's just me trying to gently shove the story along...like I said before, this story is a little AU. Why? Well because Mimi doesn't move to or live in New York. Thanks to the reviews I have gotten so far! I appreciate the input you have given me. :) _

**_WARNINGS:_**_ Swearing and slash. Slash? Yeah...don't like it? Don't read it._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ "If I Owned Digimon." Written by Psycho Weasel. "If I owned Digimon, Tai would still have his goggles and there would be tons of Taito during the series. The end." Moral of the story: I do not own Digimon at all._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2. Osmosis Man and the Sucky Truth**

The rest of that day was pretty much a drag to be honest. Besides the boring lectures and piles of homework that were given, Yamato would not talk to me at all. During class break I'd go to try to talk to him but he'd just make an excuse to move somewhere else, or just say, "We'll talk later I promise," then move away. He didn't eat with the rest of the gang during lunch either. Said he was having problems with his math homework. After school, he didn't wait up for me to walk home together. At this point, I was not only getting annoyed, but also a little worried too. Once I was home from soccer practice, which consisted of agonizing drills in order to shape up for the finals coming up, I checked the answering machine to see if Yamato had called. Nothing.

"Hey mom," I called toward the kitchen. "Did any of my friends call me while I was gone?"

"No Taichi," she replied to my disappointment. "The phone has surprisingly been quiet all day today." I sighed and started to dial Yamato's number.

"Ok Ishida," I muttered to myself as the phone started ringing. "If you won't talk to me, I'm going to have to talk to you by force."

"Hello Ishida residence," an older voice answered.

"Hello Mr. Ishida," I said into the phone. "Is Yamato there?"

"I'm afraid you just missed him, Taichi. He was headed off to Masaru's house to practice their guitar and bass playing."

"Oh…heh. Good old Yamato with his guitar."

"Yeah. He's not too bad at it either. *Sigh* I should probably look into getting him his own guitar so that he doesn't have to keep borrowing Masaru's."

"Really? He'd love that! I mean…uh…yeah that'd be cool." _Way to go Taichi._

"Ha ha. I'm sure he would…tell you what Taichi, I'll tell him to call you back when he gets home if you don't tell him about his maybe guitar. Deal?"

"Deal. Thank you Mr. Ishida. Good bye."

Yamato never called that night.

**oXoXoX**

Things were really starting to get ridiculous during the following weeks. Oh yeah sure, Yamato started talking to me again, but it'd be stupid small talk. Like, "What did you get for number fifteen on the math assignment last night," or "How is soccer coming along?" Not like before when we'd just ramble on about the most random stuff in the world for hours. Oh, but it gets better! Not only was he doing this, but he was starting to hang out more and more with Mimi. _MIMI!_ Of all people to suddenly drop me for it had to be Mimi! One day, he turned tail and ran away from her and then the next they were chumming it up so grandly. It made me sick to my stomach…or maybe jealous…Wait, no. _Not_ jealous! I most certainly am not jealous!

"Not jealous," I muttered to myself as I started to gnaw at my pencil. Only fifteen minutes before school let out. At this point of the lecture, I had completely zoned out. My notebook paper, which _should_ have consisted of notes about the different kinds of diffusion, was covered with Mimi's name crossed out in various places, a few soccer ball doodles, a few squiggles and "Osmosis Man." Did I mention that I was completely zoned out of the lecture?

I reluctantly turned my head to my left and back a row. There he was. Yamato. Just sitting there silently watching the teacher write on the chalk board. He turned his gaze toward the window and stared out of it. The sun hit his face gently and highlighted his blond hair. He looked so perfect at that moment…like an angel. He smiled suddenly, although to what I have no idea. His eyes shone brightly and they looked full of peace and happiness. He looked so…so…

_Oh shit, am I breathing?_ I inhaled and exhaled as I welcomed air to fill my lungs again.

"Mr. Yagami!" But maybe I welcomed it a little too loudly. My head snapped forward to the stern looking teacher standing in front of the class. She had her arms folded and her face was puckered as though she had just eaten something sour. "Are you bored with my lecture?"

"N-no ma'm," I flushed.

"Are you paying attention or drooling over some soccer fantasy or something else?" _I'm pretty sure an angel would be considered as "something else."_

"Yes ma'm," I lied.

"Alright then, would you mind telling me what the name of the diffusion of water through a cell membrane is then?" I froze. I had no idea what it was. My eyes quickly flickered toward Yamato's direction. He was smiling at me. Not a smug, "ha ha, he's so stupid," smile, but like he was…happy? Geez, who knew that having Yamato happy just then could really piss me off? _Forget about him! Your teacher asked you a question that you don't know the answer to!_ I looked down at my paper and scanned through the doodles. _Think Taichi! Think!_ "Well Mr. Yagami—"

"Osmosis man!" I shouted. "I mean….er…ma'm." The class exploded into a fit of giggles. I slumped a little in my seat. _Stupid osmosis man._

"That is correct," she said finally. "I'm glad you have been paying attention." She returned to the board, wrote down our homework assignment for the evening and dismissed the class. I quickly scribbled down the homework assignment and left, not even trying to wait for Yamato this time. I had made it half way down the hall before I felt someone slap me hard on the back.

"Nice going 'Osmosis Man,'" the owner of the hand said.

"Hello Wolfgang," I sighed and turned to him. Wolfgang Mori was a brown haired, hazel eyed, show off jerk. He was the same grade as I was, but that didn't stop him from thinking and acting like he was king of the school. "What do you want?"

"Hey, I just wanted to talk that's all," he said.

"…right." I continued walking. He followed.

"Hey, have you seen Mimi?" he asked.

"No I have not seen your girlfriend," I responded uninterested. Did I mention that Wolfgang and Mimi were dating? "She's probably with Yamato or something. So why don't you go bug him?" Wolfgang grabbed my shoulder just then and shoved me against the wall. 'Hey, what gives dude?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about, _dude,_" he growled. "The fact that _my _girlfriend is spending more time with _your _friend than she is with me. I don't even know where this came from, do you?" I shook my head. He sighed a little frustrated, and then he smirked at me. "You know we wouldn't be having this sort of chat if you had kept him on a shorter leash."

"Shorter leash?" I asked.

"Yeah. You let Yamato run off and do what ever he wants with out your permission or consent." I looked to the ground.

"He's not my property…"

"Oh, but you wish he was don't you?" I looked up at him with shock. _How does he know? _He had a shocked face too. "Wait…are you serious? You really do?" _Oh…so he didn't know. Shit, good job Taichi. _He laughed. "Holy crap, Taichi! I was only kidding but the look on your face says it all! Damn, I should have known…seeing you always drool over him during class."  
"You're sick! I don't like Yamato because I'm not gay!" I spat at him.

"You're blushing!" he laughed even harder. "You're hilarious Taichi. Wow I wonder how the rest of your soccer team would—"

"I'm not gay Wolfgang!" He held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I won't tell anyone," he said as he crossed his heart. "Just as long as you get your 'boy-toy' away from my girl."

"Screw you!" I growled. He put both of his hands on my chest.

"In your dreams Yagami," he said, trying to sound seductive I guess. He laughed as I shoved him away from me.

"Hey, what's going on here?" We turned our attention to Mimi and Yamato who were walking put to us. Mimi looked concerned and Yamato looked…well…he looked like Yamato. I looked away from him. Wolfgang moved between Yamato and his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's nothing babe," he said. "I was just asking Taichi here where you might be." He eyed Yamato then smirked at me. "You ready to go?"

"Yup, I'm ready," she chirped. "I'll see you tomorrow Yamato. Bye Taichi."

"See ya Mimi," Yamato replied. He looked a little sad to see her leave, and it ticked me off even more than I already was.

"Bye," I murmured. As Wolfgang walked by, he raised an eyebrow then winked at me. "Oh that does it!" I lurched forward, but Yamato had caught hold of my arm. Mimi looked confused and Wolfgang just laughed as he took her hand and escorted her out.

"What's your problem?" Yamato asked. I glared at him.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to talk to me?" I growled. He looked confused.

"Uh…yeah. You're my best friend so why wouldn't I?" he replied. I pulled my arm away from him.

"Yeah, now that Mimi is gone I'm your best friend!" I snorted. He just stared at me as I glared at him. After a moment I sighed. "I'm sorry Yama."

"It's ok Tai," he replied. "I'm sorry too. I guess I didn't really notice that I haven't been around much…wanna walk home together?" I smiled.

"I guess that'd be ok."

oXoXoXo

"So what was going on with you and Wolfgang?" Yamato asked once we were outside.

"Like he said, he was asking where Mimi was," I sighed. _And he was harassing me because I love you. _"But he was being such a retard about it." Yamato chuckled. "What's up with you and Mimi? Why did you guys suddenly become so buddy-buddy?" He didn't reply. "Yamato?"

"I don't know," he replied finally. "I guess we figured out that we both have something in common."

"And that would be what?" I asked. He didn't answer right away, but smiled sadly at me.

"We both like someone and know that it will never happen."

"…oh…" We walked in silence for a couple of blocks after wards. I struggled internally with myself, debating whether or not I wanted to know the answer to the questions I had in mind. I decided to ask. "So…is that what you wanted to talk to me that was so important?"

"What? Oh, yeah I guess…"

"Are you in love?"

"Um…I didn't say that." He blushed.

"But you're blushing. So that must mean yes." He turned even redder. I smiled at him, even though it hurt to know that Yamato was in love with someone else. Not me.

"I didn't say that Taichi!" Pause. Then he said more quietly, "Besides, I honestly don't know if I do or don't love them…" Silence.

"Who is it?" I asked. _Shit, I don't want to know! Why the hell did I ask?_

"You don't know them…" he said slowly and carefully.

"It's Mimi isn't it?" I sighed once we reached my apartment building. He just stared at me. He opened his mouth about to say something, then closed it and shook his head. I could feel my heart sink. _I knew it…he just doesn't want to admit it. That's why I got so jealous…wait no! I'm not jealous! Taichi Yagami does _not_ get jealous!_

"Just…don't worry about it Taichi," Yamato said. "It's nothing and I'm sure it will blow over."

"You do know she has a boyfriend right?" I press on.

"Let it go Taichi! You're not helping."

"Well if my best friend is in love with some girl then I'm going to want to hook them up." To my surprise, he laughed. 'What's so funny? I'm serious Yama!"

"You're funny Taichi, really funny." He started walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yamato wait!" He turned and I could tell that he was getting annoyed.

"Taichi, seriously, just let it go. This isn't your problem ok? It's mine and I have to deal with it on my own."

"I don't want you to deal with it alone!" I shouted. "The last time you wanted to deal with a problem on your own you left the digidestineds and..." I stopped talking. I remember that Yamato had told me about how he was stuck in a cave of darkness that almost consumed his whole heart. The thought of having Yamato lost forever in darkness really scared me.

"I know…we almost lost," Yamato said. _No, I almost lost you forever. _"But this isn't the fate of the world that's at stake. It's just my own thing I'm going through. Don't worry about it…Oh and Taichi?"

"Yes Yamato?"

"Don't do anything stupid with out my permission," he smirked. "Like say, hold my hand again." I was confused for a moment, but then remembered what he was talking about.

"Hey!" He laughed then started to walk home. "See you tomorrow Yamato."

"Bye Taichi." I watched him leave then turned to go into my own apartment. Despite the light humor Yamato tried to create, my heart still felt heavy from what I had just found out. I know he loves Mimi…I just know it. I mean, I was pretty sure Yamato wasn't gay or anything, but I didn't know that it would hurt so much. It made it worse that he fancied one of our good friends.

I opened the door to the apartment, which was empty since both parents were working and Hikari still wouldn't be out of school for another half an hour or so, threw my back pack to the ground, and collapsed on to the sofa. _Yamato and Mimi…who would have thought of that happening. Why couldn't have been me?_

_**Because he is obviously straight and you're not.**_

_What if I told him? Might there be a chance then?_

_**Highly doubtful since he likes Mimi. Besides, he might end up hating you and then you'll lose him forever.**_

_Well, it's not like he's my property or anything! _I thought about what I had said, then growled. _Stupid Wolfgang! Stupid me…why did I have to be so damn obvious? You know what he doesn't even _deserve_ Mimi! She needs a great sweet guy who would treat her right. Not some cocky jerk like him! She needs someone like…_

"Yamato…" I finished out loud. I sat up at my sudden struck of genius. "She needs Yamato…and he must need her." A lump formed in my throat as I said that. _Stop it Taichi. You have to stop being so selfish and let Yamato be happy. If you really love him, like you think you do, then you're going to have to let him be with whoever he wants. Even if it's not with you…_

I stood up and quickly made my way to the telephone. I dialed a familiar number down and wait for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other line.

"Koushiro?" I asked.

"Taichi?" Koushiro answered. "What's up?"

"Are you busy right now? Or in the near future?"

"Um...not that I can think of. Besides homework and such. Why—"

"Great! Stay on the line ok?" I didn't wait for him to reply before I set the phone to three-way-calling mode and started dialing the next number. I placed the phone to my ear again. It rang a few times.

"Taichi what's going on?" Koushiro asked sounding a little worried. I couldn't help but smile. "Who are you calling?"

"Hello, Kido residence." A voice answered after the fourth ring.

"Jyou?" Koushiro asked.

"Koushiro?" Jyou asked.

"Jyou!" I said. _Good I got a hold of both of them!_

"Taichi?" Jyou asked confused.

"What is going on?" Koushiro asked again.

"How much do you guys know about Mimi?" I asked them. There was dead silence on both lines. "…hello?"

"I honestly don't know much about her besides she likes to shop," Koushiro finally answered. "Is that all?"

"Jyou what about you?" I ignored Koushiro.

"I know a lot about her…" he answered sheepishly.

"Perfect!" I beamed. "I'm sure you guys are wondering why the hell I called you, right?"

"Well—" Koushiro started. I cut him off.

"It has come to my attention that we have a friend in need right now and both of you can help me"

"Is it Mimi?" Jyou asked really concerned. "She's not hurt or anything is she?" Jyou being a year older than us and in a different school, was sometimes left out of the loop.

"No, Jyou," I replied. 'Mimi is fine, but it involves Mimi."

"Is it Yamato?" Koushiro asked.

"Yup and he needs our help."

"What does that have to do with Mimi?" Jyou asked.

"Everything! Her and her stuck up boyfriend."

"Wait, now Wolfgang is in trouble?"

"No Jyou," Koushiro answered before I shot Jyou a rude comment. "What Taichi means is that Yamato needs help and it has to do with Mimi and her boyfriend. But the question is, is how are _we _supposed to help?"

"Well my dear friends," I smirked. "It's quite simple. Koushiro, you are really smart and know how to come up with good strategies."

"Um…I guess so…"he said sheepishly.

"Jyou, you know a lot about Mimi. Not only that, but you are reliable and committed."

"Yes…"he said sounding confused.

"I am spontaneous. I act first and think later, so I will be the pawn in this game of chess." Silence. _Wow, you sound even nerdier than the two of them combined. _"The game is that I think Yamato is in love with Mimi, but there is an obstacle in the way of them being together." Silence. I heard Jyou sigh on the other line and muttered something that I couldn't understand.

"What are you planning Taichi?" Koushiro asked more interested now. I grinned.

"We are going to break Mimi up with her boyfriend."

* * *

_Dun dun dun! Ok, I promise there will be some Taito action in the near future. No worries. Now I'm off to go plot Taichi's plan to break up the "happy couple." *Grabs a "Breaking Up a Couple for Dummies" book and leaves*_

_I would greatly appreciate some reviews. Do you love it? Do you hate it? Is there anything that seems out of character? Do you think Wolfgang is a douche bag? Anything and everything is helpful. Except for flames and Taito/Yamachi bashing. Any flames will be taken and used to roast weenies._


	3. Don't Do It

**_NOTE:_**_ BLEAH! School has started up for me once again. Hence the reason why it has taken a while for me to post the next chapter. For your relief, this chapter only ended up being 3 pages long (unlike the last chapter that was like...oh I don't know **6!**). I was going to keep going with it, but I decided to make what I had planned into a new chapter. Just as a warning, chapter posting may take some time since school has started up again and so it will take up most of my time. Hopefully, I can write and post during the week day as well..._

**_WARNINGS:_**_ Language and slash. Slash? Yes. Don't like it? Don't read it?_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ "If I Owned Digimon." By Psycho Weasel. Tai would still have his goggles and there would be lots more Taito in the series. The end. Moral of the story: I do not own Digimon._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3. Don't Do It...Yeah...Right...**

Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. That is what Koushiro and Jyou told me once I told them my plan. Not only that, but whenever we would look at a website on how to break couples up, the very first thing it says is, "Don't do it." I'll admit that at first I was very tempted to just call the whole thing off and fight for Yamato no matter what it took. That would be the logical Taichi way. But for some reason or another I just couldn't let it go. I want Yamato to be happy and I really wish it were me he would be happy with…but I'm not. So maybe that is why I keep going with this plan. Maybe it's because part of me knows that things will never work out. And since I can't make him happy, I want somebody else to make him happy. It's an unselfish thing to do and what a best friend should do…right?

**oXoXoXo**

"I talked to Jyou like you asked me to yesterday," Koushiro informed me. I closed the book titled, "Six Ways to Succeed in a Relationship," and looked at him. It was lunch time and Koushiro and I had decided to meet up in the library. I had asked Koushiro the other day to ask Jyou about any last details he may know about Mimi, I would have asked myself but I had to go to a soccer game that day. I smiled at him and he just gave me his usual disapproving glare.

"Well what do you have for today?" I asked as he sat in the chair next to me.

"Jyou says that the only other thing that he can think of that he hadn't told us was…" he stopped, then gave me a suspicious look. I waited for a minute.

"What? What has he not told us?" I asked. He said nothing. "Koushiro…"

"Mimi is deathly allergic to peanuts," he sighed. I stared at him for a moment…and then an idea struck me. "_Deathly_ allergic Taichi." I barely noticed what he had said as my plan came together in my head. "Taichi!"

"What?" I finally snapped at him.

"Whatever you are thinking about right now, _don't do it!_" See what I mean? "Jyou didn't want to tell us in fear that you would probably end up killing Mimi or something!"

"Jyou worries too much," I huffed. "Besides, if stage one of my plan goes well then I won't kill anyone at all." He didn't look too convinced. "You know, your lack of confidence is rather insulting. Trust me, have I ever lead you guys astray?" Koushiro thought for a moment.

"Well…" he started.

"Don't answer that," I cut in. We both sat there and were trapped in our own little world. I was thinking about the plan and trying to tie up the loose ends.

"Are you gay?" Koushiro whispered. I guess I either looked shocked beyond belief or angrier than hell, because Koushiro leaned back from his chair. "It was just a question!"

"Where did _that_ come from?" I asked.

"Well it's just that you really seem determined to have this break up work. Usually when a person chooses to do this it's because they are interested in someone that is in the relationship. I know that you have no interest in Mimi at all so I was wondering if it had to do with—"

"Wolfgang?" I growled.

"No, Yamato." I stared at him. He looked down at the book's cover. "Besides, there are some rumors going around the school about you Taichi…" He looked back up at me. "I just want to let you know Taichi, that if you are gay then I am still your friend. No matter what."

"But I'm not!" I hissed. "And what rumors? Who told you and who was the jackass who started it?" Koushiro stared at me for a moment, probably trying to figure out if I was lying or not, then pointed toward the entrance of the library. I turned and saw a tall brown haired boy walking towards us. I clenched my teeth together as Wolfgang waved at us.

"He was talking on the phone a couple of days ago pretty loudly," Koushiro whispered quickly to me. "It sounded like a personal conversation, but it was loud enough for me and some other kids to hear."

"Hello Taichi and Koushiro," he grinned at us.

"Hello Wolfgang," Koushiro said.

"Hi," I forced out between clenched teeth.

"Hey, Taichi, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment," Wolfgang paused. "Alone?" I would have told him no, if it hadn't been for the fact that Koushiro practically jumped out of his chair and hurried off. After watching Koushiro leave, I turned my glare to Wolfgang. "What?"

"You know what," I hissed as I stood up to return the book I was reading. He followed close behind me. "I don't appreciate the fact that you're making up stupid rumors about me."

"Who said I was the one making them up?" he asked slyly. I scoffed and went in between some selves. "But you're right, there are some rumors going around about you and I'm here to tell you that I can put a stop to all of it." I looked at him with a curious look.

"How?" I asked.

"All you have to do, is do what I say for the rest of the school year," he smiled.

"Be your personal slave for a month and a half? Forget it." I slammed the book back into its proper place and headed toward the library exit. "I'll see you in class."

"Alright then…gee I wonder how Ishida would feel if he caught wind to any of the rumors." I froze. Fear gripped my chest. Yes I know that I am denying that I am gay to everyone else, but that is because I don't feel ready to "come out" yet. It's bad enough knowing that there are now rumors going around but if Yamato knew…

"You wouldn't," I murmured. He didn't have to say anything for me to know that he was smiling.

"Come on Taichi," he said. "What would hurt worst? Losing your pride? Or losing your friendship?" I lowered my eyes to the ground. He had me trapped and he knew it. "I have a date with Mimi tonight and so I'll need you to work on my literature homework." Wolfgang walked past me to the library exit. "I'll see you in class." I was so angry that I couldn't move. I frustration and hurt flamed up inside of me and tightened the grip I had on my backpack.

I had sold my soul.

* * *

_I feel like I'm starting to get a better grip on this story and it's plot. Hopefuly it's not boring anyone...yes I know there is **still** no Taito action...but I'm pretty sure it will be coming up in either the next chapter or the second...depending how long the next chapter is..._

_So what do you think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you wish you had a Tai/Matt plushie right about now? Any comments/reviews are helpful and appreciated. However, flames and bashing are not helpful. If I recieve a flame, I will simply take it and use it to roast weenies._


	4. Snickers or Confession?

_**NOTE:**__ After writting my angsty story I decided to try to cheer myself up by A) watching Taito videos on Youtube and B) finishing and posting up the next chapter to this story. I have a little notebook now that will allow me to write story ideas down when they come to me during the day. Yay!_

**_WARNINGS:_**_ Language and slash. Slash! Yes. Don't like it? Don't read it._

**_DISLCAIMER:_**_ It made me really mad and sad when Tai gave up his goggles to Davis. If I owned Digimon then that would not have happened (and yes, I will be bitter about that for the rest of my life!)! Plus there would totally be more Taito/Yamachi action in the series. What does this tell you? I do not own Digimon._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4. Snickers or Confession?...Give Me the Snickers...**

Who knew that trying to juggle so many things at one time could be so stressful? Not only did I sell my soul, and pride, to Satan himself, but I had soccer finals, homework to do, tests to study for, projects to work on, family to spend time with, etc. etc. Oh plus, the whole trying to break Mimi up with her boyfriend. Yeah, I was _totally _more determined now than ever to finish what I started.

I guess being Wolfgang's slave wasn't all that bad…on those rare occasions…It did give me a chance to get to know him better than I used to. For example, he has a middle name which is Benjamin. He actually likes playing soccer but claims he'd rather watch than actually play. He has an ex-girlfriend but would not tell me the name. He hates literature, so I usually get stuck doing homework for him in that area. Wolfgang is also totally obsessed with Snickers candy bars…which have peanuts…perfect.

**oXoXoXo**

"I thought you said that you weren't going to hurt Mimi!" Jyou protested as I handed him a package of Snickers candy bar. The first part of my plan was to cause tension and mistrust between the two "love birds." So far, I didn't have to do much with Wolfgang because he already seemed to not really trust Mimi. It was Mimi who we had to break down, and so while we were at it, we might as well bring something to her from her love. _Bleah._

"I'm not going to hurt her," I reassured him…for the millionth time. "Now hurry up, we've only got a short time before I have to go to my soccer game."

"Then why are we going to give her a candy bar that is filled with something that she is deathly allergic to?" He asked in a demanding voice. I rolled my eyes and started heading toward the elevator.

"Because she is deathly allergic to them," I said as we entered the elevator. "Do you think Mimi is stupid or something? I promise that if she really is that stupid then I'll tell her that they are peanut filled candy, ok?" Jyou pushed the button to the fifteenth floor but didn't say anything. "Really Jyou, don't worry about it. Just leave the talking to me." The rest of the elevator ride was in silence. As well as the walk to Mimi's apartment door. I looked at Jyou, who was just staring at the package with a guilty look, sighed, and then knocked on the door. Thankfully, Mimi was the one who answered the door.

"Oh, hello Taichi and Jyou," she said sounding a little surprised.

"Hi Mimi," I beamed at her. Jyou didn't say anything, so I nudged him.

"Umph! Hello Mimi," he said quietly. Mimi smiled at him.

"What brings you two here?" she asked. She noticed the package in Jyou's hands. "Is that for me?"

"Yes!" Jyou suddenly sputtered out. "I mean no! I mean…maybe! I mean…uh…" I groaned inwardly to myself as Jyou's face turned crimson. Mimi giggled.

"Oh Jyou, you haven't changed a bit," she said to him. Then she went up to him and gave him a hug. "I've missed you." Jyou stood frozen for a moment.

"Really? Y-you mean it?" he asked. She made an agreeing noise and then cautiously Jyou hugged her back. "Mimi, I've missed you too." He smiled and I groaned again. _If I had known this was going to be a love fest I would have brought Koushiro instead!_ I cleared my throat a little as they pulled away.

"Anyways, to answer your question Mimi," I said, trying to put the whole happy-innocent act up again. "Yes it is for you. Wolfgang sent them to you with his love."

"Oh isn't that sweet," she beamed. Jyou handed her the package and she started to open it. "I wonder what he might have given me this time to fill up a—" She stopped talking when she saw what was inside. Her face turned from happy, to shock, to anger. "These are Snickers."

"Yeah, don't you like them?" I asked. Mimi looked up at us with hurt and anger in her eyes.

"I am terribly allergic to peanuts Taichi," she nearly growled. I put on a shocked face.

"Really? Oh shit, I'm terribly sorry Mimi. I should have known better than to trust that jackass. Shit, I'm so sorry Mimi. You know, I'll be damned if—" At that point Mimi slammed her hand against my mouth, forbidding me to continue speaking.

"You, Taichi Yagami," she stared me down. "Have a potty mouth. And I do not appreciate that." I blinked at her a few times before she let her hand drop from my mouth.

"I'm sorry Mimi," I said. "I…I didn't know that it offended you." She looked distracted.

"How could he do this?" she whispered to herself. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well…he's not a very nice guy…he said that…" I sighed. "No nevermind."

"What? What did he say?" she asked. _Yeah Taichi, what did he say?_

"I don't think he'd want you to know," I said to her.

"Wolfgang and I hold no secrets against each other," Mimi quickly informed me. "Now tell me, what did he say?"

"You may trust him, but he doesn't trust you."

"W-what?" she looked confused and shocked. I smiled sympathetically at her.

"He just told me how he didn't feel like you were really trustworthy. That you always blab things out when you shouldn't." She opened her mouth and looked as though she was about to protest, but then closed it.

"Wolfgang said that?" Mimi looked worse than a lost puppy. I nodded. To be honest, I wasn't lying. True Wolfgang didn't straight out say it, but by the way he would talk about her…you could tell.

"I'm sorry Mimi," I heard Jyou mutter. Mimi sighed.

"It's…alright…I should have probably known," she smiled at us. "Well thanks for dropping by."

"See ya later Mimi," I said, then walked off toward the elevator.

"Good-bye Mimi," Jyou said before following. Once we entered the elevator, I gave Jyou a thumbs up.

"See Jyou? You had nothing to worry about," I said. He just kept quiet. I watched him for a moment, then sighed. Suddenly, the elevator stopped. "Hey what gives?"

"Oh boy," Jyou sighed. I walked over to the elevator buttons and pressed the main floor button…repeatedly.

"Come on," I growled. "Come on! Come on!" Nothing. I hit the buttons. "Screw you!" I sulked off to the other side of the elevator and slumped to the floor. Jyou, on the other hand, was using the emergency phone to call for help.

"Hello? Yes, um, the elevator has stopped working and—what?...Oh great! How long will that take?...Oh…I see. Ok. No , it's no problem at all. Thank you so much. Good-bye." He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Well?" I asked grumpily. He sighed and sat down on the floor as well.

"Well, fortunately for us the mechanic is already in the building," he started. "But it will probably take up to half an hour to fix."

"HALF AN HOUR?" I could hear my voice highten. He nodded. I groaned and hit my head against the elevator wall. "I don't have half an hour dammit!" Pulling my legs closer to me, I buried my face into my folded arms.

_This is just _brilliant! I thought bitterly. _If I don't get out of here soon, I'll miss the soccer game! And this is the game that will determine whether or not we go on to the semi-finals! Out of all the days I had to put the snickers plan into action, it _had_ to be this one!_

"Do you…like Mimi…Taichi?" I looked up at Jyou. He looked kind of awkward. I glared at him and snatched the package of Snickers.

"As a friend, yes," I opened the candy bar and took a bite. "But other than that, no." We sat in silence for a moment. I took another bite of the snickers bar and chewed it up.

"Do you like…Wolfgang?" I nearly choked on the snicker piece I had started to swallow. _What kind of stupid question is that?_

"Hell no!" I spat at him. "What is with these questions Jyou?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you are so persistant on breaking up Mimi and Wolfgang. Usually when someone has their mind set on doing this sort of thing, it's because they are interested in someone in the relationship."

"I don't like Mimi. And Wolfgang can burn in hell for all I care! Besides, I already told you why I am doing this. It's for Yamato."

"So then…do you love Yamato?"

"I don't—" I stopped. I wasn't sure if Jyou realized that he had changed the word "like" into "love." He just sat there and watched me carefully. I dropped my gaze. "…love him…" Silence. I finished eating the rest of the candy bar.

"I…I love Mimi," Jyou muttered sheepishly. I looked back up at him, surprised. _Whoa…didn't see that coming… _"I love her Taichi! I can't stand by and watch her get hurt like that! Seeing her like that…" He trailed off and looked at the ground.

"It's heart breaking," I finished for him. He looked back up at me and I slightly smiled.

"Taichi…" Jyou said carefully. "You can trust me. I promise I won't tell anyone. Whatever you say in this elevator will stay in this elevator." I chuckled. He waited for an answer. _Wow, Jyou is being pretty serious about this…_ Butterflies filled my stomach.

"I…I've never told anyone," I started off. Jyou just listened. "I feel like it's easier just to keep it to myself…" _Here goes nothing. _"Jyou...I…" _Come on you moron, spit it out! _"Yes. I'm…in love with Yamato." I paused, and then added. "I am gay…" Those words slipped out of my mouth as easy as grease. I buried my face into my arms once again.

"I'm proud of you Taichi," Jyou said suddenly. I looked up at him and he just smiled. I was confused. "Usually, you probably would have pounded me to the ground, but instead you decided to be mature and tell the truth. I'm proud of you for admitting your feelings." He paused, then added a little more agitated. "But I'm not proud of the fact that you are going to break up Mimi and Wolfgang when it has nothing to do with your relationship with Yamato."

"It's just that…one time, Yamato told me that he and Mimi shared something in common: they both liked people who they knew it would never work out. I think he was talking about Mimi and I want Yamato to be happy."

"Why don't you just fight for him?"

"I wish I could…but there's just something that is holding me back…maybe it's the fact that he's straight and I'm…not." My chest ached as I said those words aloud. We sat there in silence for a moment. "Why don't you fight for Mimi?"

"I guess for the same reason you don't fight for Yamato," he sighed. "Because it would never work out. It hurts to see her with someone else, but if it makes her happy then…it makes me happy." Silence. "Taichi, you are swimming in dangerous waters. I mean, what happens if Wolfgang finds out about what you are doing? Or what about Yamato? Do you think he would appreciate that you are breaking up one of his friends with their boyfriend? Or Mimi…what will happen if she finds out…" He sighed and looked down at his shoes. It had never really occurred to me what would happen if any had found out. Especially Yamato…since he told me to "leave it alone."

"Jyou…I'm really sorry that I am making you do this. I honestly had no clue you had feelings for Mimi." He didn't respond. "If it makes you feel any better, Wolfgang really did say that stuff about Mimi." Again, no response. I sighed. "Jyou, if you don't want to keep doing this, then you don't have to. I won't force you to go through with this." He looked up at me with relief in his eyes.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. There was no point in having Jyou go through hell too. "Thanks Taichi…but if you still need any help, just let me know."

"Sure thing Mr. Reliable," I smiled at him. He smiled back. I suddenly felt the elevator jerk and it started making its way down. I stood up quickly. "The elevator is working!" _No duh, captain obvious…_I helped Jyou up as the elevator finally reached the main floor. I hurried out of the elevator, stopped, and turned to look back at Jyou. "I won't tell her you know." He smiled at me and nodded. I smiled back then booked it to the closest subway I could find.

**oXoXoXo**

_I slammed Yamato hard against the wall and continued to undo the buttons on his shirt. He moaned in pleasure as I slipped the light fabric off of him and started to kiss his chest, nipples and abdomen._

_"Oh, Taichi," he panted. I looked back up at him and smiled. He grabbed my face and pulled me into another passionate kiss. I slid my right hand down from his side, to his thigh and then grasped his groin. He was hard and I could tell that it felt good to him from the noise he made when my hand touched it._

_"Yamato," I whispered. Suddenly, both of my hands were down by his groin and were starting to fumble with his pants. "I love you."_

To my disappointment, I woke up from the dream I was having. I groaned and rolled over to my right side so that I would be able to see the time. 4: 37 AM. I blinked a few times. _I know there is something going on today…._ I stared at the wall for a few seconds, before it finally hit me. _Oh yeah, I wanted to be the first one to tell him. _I smiled then turned back onto my left side, ignoring the mess I had made.

"Happy birthday, Yamato," I muttered groggily before slipping back into unconsciousness.

* * *

_So pretty much I decided that crying, school, and lack of sleep does not make a good combination...at all...It's almost three in the morning...meep!_

_A little song for you now: "I don't care what you think, as long as you review it! The best ideas I find can come from reading and reviews!" (To the tune of "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boys(sucky I know...but I tried)). Flames will be used to roast weenies and bashes will be used to crush grapes for grape juice._


	5. Blue Eyed Sucker

NOTE:

_ Homework or chapter? Homework or chapter? Homework...I'm going with the chapter! :P Yeah, so pretty much I did **not** do my homework for tomorrow because I spent my free time writting this. This chapter wins 2nd place for longest chapter (chapter 2 being the longest)...not to scare you off or anything... *cricket cricket* Ok, fine, so the crickets can read it then!_

**_WARNINGS:_**_ Language and slash. Slash? Yes. Don't like it? Don't read it._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Digimon...but maybe I'll wish for that the next time 11:11 rolls around._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5. Blue Eyed Sucker**

"Oi, Yamato!" I called after Yamato from down the hall. He turned around and despite the rowdiness of the hall, he stopped for me. "Hey, thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem," he replied as he continued walking.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Taichi."

"Well Yamato Ishida, how does it feel to finally be fifteen years old?"

"It feels…awesome…" He didn't sound too convincing. "So where's my present?"

"Huh?" The question caught me off guard.

"My present. It _is_ my birthday after all and you are my best friend." I shoved him playfully.

"You don't need a present from me you little brat!"

"You're no fun…" he muttered as we walked into our homeroom. We always came to class earlier than the other kids from lunch. Don't ask me why, it's just something Yamato and I always did ever since school had started. Like our own little tradition I guess. He looked at me and smiled half-heartedly. "You know what's funny?"

"What?" I asked as I sat down at my seat.

"My mom and Takeru. are going to come over tonight."

"Really?" I was surprised. He nodded. "Oh…well, who came up with that…idea." I had almost said the word "stupid." That would have been bad, especially since Yamato barely saw his mom anymore.

I guess he didn't catch my hesitation because he just shrugged and said, "Both my mom and dad I guess."

"Ah, I see…" I leaned back on my chair and stretched. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was staring at me…and to me quite honest that kind of made me happy. Of course I wasn't sure if he was _actually_ staring at me or was just in his own little world. I was a nice thought though… "Has your lovey-dovey given you anything?" _And there I go ruining the moment…oh well._

"What?" he asked, snapping out of whatever trance he was in. I leaned forward again and gave him a "you-know-what-the-hell-what" look. He quickly caught on. "Oh brother. Really Taichi? I told you to drop it!"

"Dude, I'm your best friend! That gives me the right to know who you like," I huffed at him. The bell rang as he folded his arms. A habit he usually did when he was annoyed. "…even if I already know who it is." The annoyance quickly changed to stunned.

"Y-you do?" he stuttered slightly. I sighed and nodded. _I thought I had made it clear that I knew you like Mimi dude…_ He looked at the ground. "How…Who told you?"

"I kind of figured it out on my own," I replied as I watched as some fellow classmates start to file in. _Didn't we already have this conversation? I guess he's finally admitting to me that he likes her._ "Yamato, it's ok." _Lie. _"I should have seen it coming anyways." More and more students were coming into the room. Among them was Wolfgang who, once he saw me and Yamato together, gave me a smirk. I know that I was going to do something at that point…but I can't remember what it was. Why? Because out of nowhere, Yamato touched my hand. No…not touched it. He held it. I immediately looked at him as his fingers slid into the small opening between my index finger and thumb.

"I'm…sorry," he muttered. I guess confusion and excitement don't go together well because I felt like my whole mind had shut down at that point. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel. I couldn't even think. And the only thing I _could_ think of was, _"Yamato is holding my hand…"_

"For what?" I managed to say. He looked up at me finally. All I saw were his blue eyes.

"Everything," he muttered. I opened my mouth, hoping that a question would come out, but he just quickly left to his seat.

"Good afternoon class," our teacher greeted as he entered the classroom. The class murmured greetings in return. The teacher started his lesson and believe me, I tried really hard to pay attention…but I was so confused about what had happened. I thought that he like Mimi…so why would he be so surprised about me knowing and why would he apologize to me. Most importantly, why did he hold my hand like that?

It didn't feel real at all. It was more like I was still dreaming and soon my alarm clock would wake me up and realize that none of it happened. I kept looking back to at Yamato to see if he'd give me a clue to what was going on, but his eyes were glued to either the teacher or his own paper. He was no help at all. Damn blue eyes.

After school, I thought he would have said something to me. He didn't however. He just booked it out of there faster than you could say, "digivolve." I stood up quickly and followed him. For a skinny kid, Yamato was pretty fast. He was already making his way half way down the hall.

"Hey Yamato!" I hollered after him, trying to push my way through the younger kids. "Wait up!" Unlike earlier, he didn't.

"Taichi!" a familiar voice called from behind. I stopped and turned to see Sora hurrying to catch up with me. I turned back to the direction where Yamato had rushed off to and saw that he had disappeared.

"Shit," I cursed quietly. I turned again to face Sora. She smiled at me. "Hi Sora."

"I'm so glad I caught up with you Taichi," she said. "Listen, I need your help. See, my coach needs help finding new drills to help us with soccer practice and so I was wondering if you'd like to come and help out." I gave her a suspicious look. She blinked a couple of times then sighed. "Ok you caught me. I told the girls on my team that I knew you and they all freaked out. They started pestering and begging me to bring you to practice sometime. So please? Can you come today?"

"Well…" I started. She looked at me with such a sorrowful, puppy-dog look that it was almost too much to say no. "Ok, fine." I looked over toward the way Yamato had disappeared to. "Besides, it's not like I'm doing anything today."

"Thanks Taichi!" she hugged me tightly. "You're the best."

"No problem Sora," I hugged her back. "Besides, they're just a bunch of girls."

**oXoXoXo**

"JUST A BUNCH OF GIRLS?" I shouted to mostly myself as I threw the door open to my apartment. My dad jumped from his spot on the couch and looked back at me.

"Taichi?" he asked surprised. I limped into the room and dropped my bag on the ground.

"Where's the stupid peroxide Dad?" I growled as I kicked my bag with my good leg toward the direction of my room.

"It's in the bathroom son," he replied. He took a good look at me as I stalked my way to the bathroom. "What happened to you?"

"I let my guard down for Sora's soccer team and they totally cream me!" I called back as I started looking through the medicine cabinet and drawers.

"What?"

"So I go there, ok? Because Sora told her team that she knew me and promised them that she'd bring me sometime to meet them. I thought that it would be funny to see them totally lose to me on a one-on-one game, you know, against me. Instead of seeing them lose I lost! Girls play dirty Dad! They make you think they got hurt, but then suddenly they're stealing the ball from you! I think I've gotten more cuts and bruises from this practice than _any_ practice that I have been at!" I slammed each drawer with frustration. _I can't believe I lost to a bunch of girls!_ "DAD IT'S NOT HERE!"

"TAICHI JUST COOL DOWN OK?" he shouted at me. "I'll call your mother and ask her to buy some. In the mean time, take a bath or something." I scowled. "Ok, if I let you go hang out with Yamato tonight will you stop with the sour attitude?" I was a little taken back at his sudden offer. He looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"Fine…"I sighed as I closed the bathroom door and started to strip down.

**oXoXoXo**

I sighed as I walked toward the Ishida apartment. I felt a lot better after I had taken the bath my dad had suggested and after I cleaned and bandaged up the scrapes I had gotten. My right leg had received a pretty bad cut, from me trying to steal the ball with a slide, and was still sore, but at least I wasn't limping as bad anymore. I reached the door to the apartment and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Yamato opened the door. His face looked shocked, but I could tell from his eyes that he was really happy to see me.

"Taichi," he said, checking out my damage. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I never did give you your present," I grinned at him.

"You actually got me a present?" He asked. My grin vanished.

"…no…but I'll figure something out soon," I replied. He smiled. "You wanna go to the soccer field?" I didn't think he would have said yes, since it was already dusk and his family wouldn't have probably let him go so easily.

"Sure, why not?" he replied to my surprise. He put his shoes on, locked the door and joined me outside. "Let's go." I stood there for a moment, and then started walking.

"Shouldn't you have told your family that you were leaving?" I asked him.

"I was home alone," he sighed. "Mom and Takeru left half an hour ago and once they left, Dad just went to the television station. He said there was work he had to finish and so he might be home late."

"Oh ok…how was it? You know, with your mom and Takeru being there?"

"It was ok I guess…I don't know what's worse though. Not having them over for my birthday, or having them there and just have my mom and dad not talk to each other at all."

"They didn't?"

"Nope, nothing. It was really hard to keep a cheerful attitude in that room, so after we had some cake and opened some presents, I got Takeru to play video games with me until Mom decided to leave."

"I'm sorry Yamato. That must have been rough."

"No big deal," he shrugged off. By the time we had reached the local soccer field, the sky was as dark as coal and the stars had started to shine. I looked at him, smiled and quickly looked back. I've got to admit that I've always loved blue eyes, especially Yamato's. I guess I'm just a sucker for blue eyes, but I can't help it that I love his eyes. They were so full of mystery just like himself. His moods were pretty interesting. Sometimes he'd look happy, but then he gets upset over the smallest things. Or he will look sad, but actually be perfectly at peace. There would be rare occasions when you could tell, by his eyes I found out, that he was completly happy or completly upset. There was just no way to describe his weird moods and there was no way to tell which way they'd go next. "So what happened to you?" I rest my case.

"What?" I asked. "Oh…um. Well, Sora wanted me to meet the girls on her soccer team. So I did and decided to play a one-on-one game with them."

"And you lost," he chuckled.

"Dude, I never knew that girls could be such cheaters!" I said defensively.

"Looks like you learned your lesson though," he laughed and moved closer to me, so that our arms were touching.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I stuck my tongue out at him. We walked over to the bleachers and sat down in the fifth row. I decided to change the subject. "So what presents did you get today? You know, so that I know what I'm up against?" He laughed.

"Well, my mom and Takeru gave me some money, Mimi gave me a small box full of chocolates, Masaru surprised me by telling me that he could get a band together by tomorrow…" Noticing my confused look, he stopped and grinned at me. "And my dad got me a guitar."

"No way! Are you serious!" The band idea made more sense to me now that he actually had an instrument to work with. "That's awesome! That's probably got to be your favorite right?"

"For now."

"Huh?"

"Well, until you freaking give me something." He pounded me on the back, hard.

"OOOW!" I hissed. He jumped. "Mother freaker!" I leaned forward and buried my face in my hand.

"I'm sorry Taichi! Did I really hurt you that bad?" he sounded worried.

"Its fine," I looked up at him and tried to give him a confident smile. "It's just that when I slid to try and get the ball away I ended up on the floor you know? Then Asaka, one of the girls on Sora's soccer team, tripped over me and landed right on my upper back…with her knees."

"Ouch…" We sat there for a moment, then he stood up and sat one row behind me. "It's probably bruised." I felt a little confused to what he was doing, but then I felt his hands on my back. I tensed up a little. "Relax…I'm just…you know…"

"Rubbing it?" I finished for him. I relaxed and he gently started to rub my sore back. I closed my eyes. _What the hell is going on? I thought he was in love with Mimi and yet here he is rubbing my back all the sudden…but…I'm not complaining I guess. Just kind of confused…damn, he's good at his…_ "This feels good Yama." His hands moved up and down gently and sometimes move them in circles. His hands move up and touched the back of my— "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE FREEZING!" I lurched forward and grasped the back of my neck where he had touched.

"I'm sorry Taichi," he said sounding a bit annoyed. "Not everyone can be hot like you." I looked back at him and saw that he was blushing…wait. Blushing? "I mean…temperature wise." His blue eyes quickly looked down at the floor.

"It's ok, it's not your fault," I smiled at him. I touched his hands. "Besides, like you said, not everyone can be hot like me." He placed both of his freezing hands on my neck. "Ok ok! I get it!" He laughed at me. There he goes again…being one way and now another. I looked off into the sky and saw the moon. "Full moon tonight."

"Yup," Yamato replied, rubbing my back once more. "You know, they say crazy things happen on a full moon."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. He made a noise of agreement. That night was probably one of the best nights I'd ever had in my life. The sky was so clear that you could see each star. The crickets were chirping softly and there was a slight breeze in the air. The best part of it all was that Yamato was here, with me. That night was so perfect…

"Have you ever kissed anyone before Taichi?" Yamato asked suddenly.

"…no…" I admitted a little embarrassed. Ok confession time. Sure I was pretty popular, or so I liked to think, but I never really had a girl go after me like that. I never really went after girls either…while we were stuck in the Digitalworld I thought I might have like Sora and so I'd try to be with her, but then I would end up with Yamato. Besides, I didn't feel this way about Sora like I did with Yamato.

"Me neither," Yamato sighed. Then he did something that blew my mind away. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my left shoulder. My mind was screaming, '_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH HIM?_' but my heart was screaming just as loud, '_Shut up and don't ask!_'

"Why is that?" I asked, trying to be cool with the situation.

"I don't know," he said. As he spoke, his breath tickled my ear. "Just never really happened you know?" I nodded. We sat there in silence and just enjoyed the night together. I could feel him smile and that made me smile too. I loved it when Yamato was happy…_Could it be that I'm the one who makes him happy? It sure as hell feels like it right now!_ I smiled even bigger and looked up at the moon.

"You know what Yamato?" I said to him as a thought sudden crossed my mind. "I've figured you out."

"Hmm?" he responded.

"You're like the moon."

"…What?"

"No really. You're like the moon. See, the moon always goes through different phases. New moon, crescent, full moon, yatta yatta." I paused for a moment gathering my thoughts. "There are sometimes when you get in such weird moods…you may look upset, but you are mostly happy and vice versa. When you're a new moon, you're just gone. You're not happy."

"Huh…" he said. Silence. "What do you think I am right now?" I stared at the moon.

"I'd say you're a full moon right now," I answered and tilted my head so that it was against his. I closed my eyes and just listened to him breathe. I didn't care if he liked Mimi or not…I just felt happy to be here with him.

"You know," he muttered. "The moon's phases depend on how close or far the sun is. Because, the moon's glow is actually the sun's reflecting light."

"Kay…" I said lazily.

"Taichi…if I'm the moon then…you're my sun." I open my eyes and moved back so that I could see his face. He smiled at me sheepishly and I smiled too. He placed his chin on my left shoulder again and sighed. Correction to what I said earlier, _now_ the night was perfect. I couldn't believe what was happening…it felt to good to be true. _And I know what would make it even better._

"I know what my present to you is now," I murmured to him, a little nervous.

"What?" he whispered. I hesitated a moment, debating whether to really do it or not. _Just do it. It'd be perfect. Nothing can go wrong. _I lifted up my left hand and placed it on the back of his head. I tilted my head toward him and guided his face to do the same. We kissed.

People always say that when they kiss, they feel fireworks or sparks or something…that didn't happen to me. I also don't mean that I didn't feel anything, I felt something alright. I felt like he was the one…I knew he was the one. It was as simple as that and I'm satisfied with it.

We broke the kiss and moved back a little. I studied his face to try and see his reaction to this thing. He was blank for a moment, and then…he looked like I had just suddenly slapped him in the face.

"Taichi," his voice was full of fear. Suddenly the realization of what had happened hit me. I had just kissed Yamato. And I don't think he took it the same way I did. I shot up and pushed his arms off of me.

"I-I have to go Yamato!" My heart was pounding hard against my chest as he just sat there and stared at me with the same look.

"Taichi…" I turned away from him and ran. I felt so confused and hurt. I thought he would have _wanted_ me to kiss him. He seemed like he wanted to…but then why would he have looked at me like that? I don't think that face will ever be erased from my memory.

Once I made it home, I slowed into a walk and cooly entered my room. Once inside, my legs gave out and I collapsed on the bed, sobbing. I should have been happy that I had gotten what I had been able to dream about. It should have been the perfect present for Yamato. Everything should have been perfect…but then why does it feel like I totally screwed everything up between us?

* * *

_And now you should have a gist of why I call this story, "Reaching for the Moon..." TAITO FLUFFY ACTION! :D *Talking to the crickets who stayed to read it* Ok, so the main reason why this chapter is so freaking long is because I think I tried to cram too many things into one chapter...but I needed to put in detail for things that would happen in the later chapters, or what would happen later in this chapter, or...little crickets? *pokes dead crickets*...I talk too much._

_So what do you think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Do you feel satisfied with the fluffy action? Do you feel sad that this story is pretty much half-way over? (Wait what? NOOOOO!) Yeah...I'm pretty sure this story is starting to reach it's finishing point. Any flames or bashes will be taken and used for a bonfire that I have already created from a stupid person I was talking to (not one of my reviewers, just a kid I know at school)._

_Speaking of reviewers...I SEND MY THANKS TO MISS-STONEFLOWER AND KOUMILOCCNESS FOR THEIR AWESOME REVIEWS! It means a lot to me and they really help. :)_


	6. Blue, Blue, Lose, Lose

_**NOTE:**__ *Checks time* 5:16 AM...NEW RECORD! YAAAAY! No...I'm so tired and stressed. Stupid school..._

**_WARNINGS:_**_ Language and Slash? Slash? Yes. Don't like it? Don't read it._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I don't own Digimon...I wish I did though because then Tai and Matt would end up hooking up at the end and live happily ever after!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6. Blue, Blue, Lose, Lose**

That weekend was like my own personal hell. Yamato never called me and I didn't dare try to talk to or call him. I was scared to talk to him, let alone see his face again. I just knew that I had ruined everything between us and I was already mentally beating myself up for it. But I was so sure that he liked me…or at least liked me that night…The way he was acting and how close he'd get to me…I just don't get it.

That Monday morning, I was feeling so sick that I was sure that I would throw up sooner or later. I begged my mom to let me stay home, but she didn't. I saw Yamato a lot that day…only I forced myself to ignore him. I didn't want to hear him say, "What the hell is wrong with you Taichi? Is your mind so screwed up that you actually had to kiss me? What do you think this is going to do to our friendship you retard!" Nope. Those words already sounded harsh in my mind and I'd rather _not_ actually hear it come from those soft lips…_Cut it out Taichi!_

That's not even half of it…Wolfgang knows that something is up. I guess that happens when you ignore your best friend/major crush all week.

"_Hey Taichi, what's going on with your lover boy and you?" he asked._

"_Shut the hell up Wolfgang!" I spat at him. He looked surprised then smirked._

"_Trouble in paradise Yagami?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "What'd you do? Miss his birthday?"_

"_I said shut up!" I growled again._

"_Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll both get over it. You don't know how many times I've forgotten some of Mimi's stuff and she never holds it against me. Maybe it's because she's too ditsy to remember." I moved away from his hold and shoved him._

"_Don't talk about Mimi like that and I said to shut up!"_

"_Hmm…well, after your soccer game later today, just meet me by old man Natsu's bakery at eight so that I can give you my final project assignment."_

"_Wolfgang, I can't do this anymore! You have to do your own shit!"_

"_Funny, I wonder what Yamato's story to this whole thing is…speak of the devil, Oi Yamato! Come here!" I turned and saw that Yamato was slowly making his way over to Wolfgang. His eyes were fixed on me and I could feel my heart beat quicken._

"_Fine! I'll be there! I have to go now," I sighed then quickly started making my way to the other side of the hall. Wolfgang caught my arm._

"_What should I tell lover boy?" he grinned._

"_Tell him…that nothing happened and to just forget it," I pulled my arm away from his grasp and left. I stole a glance over at the two and saw that Yamato looked kind of…disappointed I guess…_

I sighed and laid my head against the bus' window. Semifinal game for my soccer team. Excitement and nervousness were the emotions radiated in the bus as we drove to our destination. We would play against our rival team for our chance to go into the finals. You'd expect the team to be totally concentrated on their game skills and such…but I wasn't. I know I should have, but all I could really think about was Yamato and that stupid kiss.

I don't know what went wrong. I keep thinking it might have been something I did, but in reality I think it's just that Yamato is straight and I'm not. That night should have been perfect in my book and it was. That is, until I decided to be smart and give him the "perfect" birthday present. Yeah, having your _gay_ best friend steal your lip virginity is number one on all birthday wishes I'm sure.

Our soccer team captain, Hiro Nakatoya, came and sat next to me. Hiro was a pretty cool guy…and he wasn't too bad looking either. He had fiery red hair and blue eyes. His muscles were well toned, due to many years of playing soccer, but despite that he had a very friendly face. Hiro had freckles over his arms and some on his face, which would always crinkle up in a funny way when he smiled.

"Ready for the semifinals?" he grinned excitedly. I didn't look over at him.

"Yeah, for the most part I guess," I replied dryly.

" You guess?" Hiro asked sounding concerned. "What's up?"

I looked at him and sighed, "Just…really distracted."

"Problems at home?"

"No…"

"Relationships?"

"I kissed my best friend."

"Oh…is it that Sora girl you're always talking about?"

"…Yeah…" _Sure, why not Hiro._

"I see." We sat there just staring at each other afterwards. I guess we were both waiting to see what the other would say next. Hiro finally smiled at me. "You know what I love about soccer?"

"What?" I asked a little confused. _What does that have to do with anything?_

"When I'm at home and things get really rough, I feel like there's not much I can do about it," he said. "But once I get to soccer practice or play a match, I just let out all my frustration on the field. If I'm angry at someone, I pretend it's their head I'm kicking around instead of the ball." I laughed. "To me, it doesn't matter what happened or what is going to happen next. Soccer just takes my mind off of things long enough for me to cool down and think things through. I sudgest you should do the same."

"Take out my frustration while playing?" I asked, imagining what it would look like kicking my own head around the field…or maybe even Wolfgang's.

"Yup. It really helps. I promise." I smiled and looked into his light blue eyes. Then frowned when I remembered who else had blue eyes. He patted my shoulder sympathetically. "It will be ok Taichi. You'll see." The bus finally stopped at the soccer stadium and the whole bus erupted with shouts of excitement. Coach Ikeda stood up in the front of the bus.

"Listen up boy!" he shouted over the riled up soccer team. "We are now at the semifinals. This means—"

"That if we kick their asses we go to finals!" a boy named Dawa cried out. The rest of the team whooped and hollered with agreement. Coach Ikeda tried to gain control once again.

"That is not what I was going to say!" he shouted. The noise died down a bit. "What I was going to say is that since we are a semifinalist team, we have to act like one. You're no longer just a bunch of middle and high school students, you carry respect. Be mature and rust in your team mates. Alright?"

"Yes sir!" the bus echoed together.

"Right then. Let's go kick some asses now!" The team cheered loudly as he stepped off the bus first. Hiro stood and extended his hand out to me.

"Ready?" he grinned. I grinned back and took his hand.

"Hell yes!"

**oXoXoXo**

Five to five with fifteen minutes left to go in the game, including the time added in the end. There were about even number of fans in the stadium, both cheering for their own team. I could understand now what Coach Ikeda meant by "semifinalist team."

Hiro, Dawa and I played the forward position and so our job was to make the goals. No pressure right? Hiro and I were a few feet ahead, trying to block any players from reaching Dawa and the ball. The player I was defending, number four, was a few inches taller than me and so that meant that he had longer legs. I could tell by the look on his face that he was planning something, so despite my little legs, I did my best to keep up with me. It also helped to pretend that he was Wolfgang trying to get to Yamato and screw everything up (Hiro was right about the letting out stress with soccer). For the most part, it worked. I did not let him out of my guard and I could tell it was pissing him off.

"Out of my way squirt!" he growled in frustration. He turned sharply in front of me and I crashed into him. While he just kept running to take the ball from Dawa, I fell flat on my back and just laid there for a few seconds. I could hear my coach yell at me over our fans who just went, "Oooh!"

_GET UP!_ My mind screamed. _**Stay down…this feels nice.**_ My body said in return. Finally, I groaned, sat up and watched as number four ran toward Dawa. Just as Dawa kicked the ball, number four stuck his foot out and tripped Dawa. The ball flew high into the air. Hiro prepared himself to pass the ball to me. As I stood up again, I saw Hiro jump up to hit the ball with his head. The black haired player Hiro was defending also jumped but suddenly fell back clutching his face. The ball flew toward me, bounced on the ground a couple of times, and I stopped it with my foot. The referee blew the whistle and ran over to the player on the ground. After talking for a moment with the player, he stood up straight, held up a red card and pointed to Hiro. The crowd went nuts.

"WHAT?" I shouted and immediately ran over to the referee. "Why are you giving him a red card!"

"He injured a player using his head," the ref said dully. The black haired player was taken out of the game.

"He didn't do anything! I saw what happened! The player is just being a retard and just—" The ref held up a yellow card and pointed at me. The crowed had a mixture of groans and shouts of anger erupting everywhere in the stands. "ARE YOU F—" Hiro grabbed my arm before I could finish and dragged me aside.

"Taichi, when I said let your frustration out on the game, I didn't mean the referees as well," Hiro said in warning tone. "That is your second yellow card, and if you get another one then you're out of the game." He then held my face with both his hands and pulled it close to his. I froze to the spot. You would think that I would be used to the touchiness of the other players, since it is a sport and we as boys just tend to do it, but after the whole Yamato thing… "I need you and Dawa to work together and make that last goal for the team. Can you do that for me? Or at least try?" I nodded numbly. _Damn, I wish you were Yamato right now…_Hiro smiled, let go of my face then pat me hard on the butt. "Make us proud Taichi!" As he jogged off the field, I tried to pat his back, but I missed and just pat the air. I watched as he just smiled at the crowed at waved. Our fans cheered loudly for our fallen captain.

**oXoXoXo**

We lost…last five seconds, number four took a shot at our goal and made it…last…five…seconds. My team had lost the enthusiasm we had earlier and now looked like they all received news that their puppy had been killed. As Dawa and I came off the field, I saw that Hiro was sitting with his head bent down on the bench. He looked up at us and smiled, despite the fact that he was crying. My heart felt heavy when I saw that. His blue eyes filled with tears and misery…just like Yamato when File Island had separated and he worried over Takeru. I kicked my bag as hard as I could. _Stop thinking about him you idiot!_ Hiro laughed.

"I'm guessing you've still got some left in you Taichi," he joked, whipping away his tears. I sighed and picked up my bag. "You tried Taichi. You and Dawa did your best, and that's all that matters."

"I'm going to go," I muttered as I walked away. I couldn't stand looking at Hiro and seeing Yamato anymore. It was driving me crazy. As I walked by the concession stand, I had a mixture of comments shot at me. From, "Good game Yagami," to "We totally kicked your sorry asses!" I ignored them all and just kept focusing on the ground.

"Hey, Mr.! Wait!" a young voice called from behind. I stopped and turned to see a young boy run up to me. He had tan skin, brown eyes and reddish-brown hair. He looked like a smaller version of me…you know, in a sort of twisted kind of way. "Hey that was an awesome game you played today Mr.!"

"Thanks, but don't call me Mr. I'm not that old," I smiled at him. "My name is Taichi Yagami. What's yours?"

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya!" he grinned. "Wow, I can't believe that I'm actually meeting the real live Taichi Yagami!"

"Really?" I smiled nervously. He looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

"Yeah! I mean, I love soccer and I've always dreamed of meeting any player from your team, but I never thought that it'd actually happen to be you!" I chuckled. His face turned more serious. "I think it's stupid that they took out your team captain!"

"It was," I growled in frustration. "He didn't even hit the other player! I saw what happened and that other kid just faked the injury!"

"Boy if I see that little punk, I'm gonna let him have it!" Daisuke growled and hit his fist into his other open hand. I smiled at his spunk, and then frowned.

"How old are you Daisuke?" I asked.

"Eleven years old," he replied.

"Oh," I said, trying to hold back the question of how the hell he'd be able to take down someone twice his age and size. "You're like my sister's age."

"Really? What's her name?"

"H-Hikari." I was a little hesitant because she _was_ still my little sister after all.

"Hikari Yagami…that's a cute name," he smiled, kind of to himself. I glared at him. He didn't get the hint.

"Listen, I should probably go now. My team will be waiting for me." I started walking away from him, then stopped and turned. "Listen, Coach Ikeda said that we are going to be needing new players since some of the older boys will be leaving to college and such." I walked over to him, digging through my bag for a pen, and then wrote my number down on his hand. "Give me a call if you're interested and I can tell you the dates try-outs will be." The look of explosion came back on to his face.

"Y-you mean it? You're not joking?" he asked. I nodded and he jumped up once for joy. "WOOOOO! THIS IS AWESOME! Thanks so much Taichi!"

"Talk to you later Daisuke," I laughed at his excitement and started to walk toward my team again. He waved enthusiastically and ran off, being ever so careful of his hand. It was like I had just turned his hand to gold and said that if he ruined it in anyway, it would cost him his life. I chuckled at the thought and walked back to the team.

**oXoXoXo**

The bus ride was hard on everyone. Coach Ikeda gave us a talk about how we played our best and that is all that matters in the end. The sullenness of the bus ride made me forget about my own little fan, Daisuke, and made me think of my Yamato…who was not even mine in the first place. My parents thought that I was upset about losing the game and so they took us all out to ice cream. It was nice but it didn't make me feel any better. I excused myself once we returned to the apartment and started walking to the old bakery Wolfgang told me to meet him at eight. It was a mile or so away and so it really gave me time to think of what was going on.

I decided in the end that I just needed Yamato. I can't help it anymore. I know that I was the one ignoring him in the first place, but now I'm just going insane. Every time I see blue, I think of him. I wanted him to choose me over Mimi, or Sora or any other girl out there. At this point however, I don't care if he does choose me or not. I just need him near me so that I may keep my sanity.

I love Yamato. I think I've always known it, but during my walk to Natsu's bakery it felt like I was realizing it for the first time. I can't really put a specific time to when it started, but it started and now I'm stuck in it. It sucks though because I want to be with him always, but at the same time I know I can't. I don't care though because I think living without him in my life at all is worse than not having him in part of it. It hurts either way though…

Maybe the _real_ reason why I wanted so badly to break Mimi up with Wolfgang was because I was jealous and wanted her to suffer the way I was suffering knowing I could never have Yamato…That seems to make more sense than, "He's my friend." I guess I should probably stop trying to break them up now…it's only causing problems for everyone…and besides, as much as I hate to say it, Wolfgang wasn't that bad…I guess. He really cares about Mimi and just wants to protect her. Even though it turns out to be overly protective and annoying, he just wants to make sure she is safe.

Guilt swept over me as I came to this realization. Wolfgang cares about her…That's how I feel about Yamato. I love him so much that I want to protect him from anything and everything. I may get in the way and come up with stupid schemes for Yamato, but I think it was probably mostly for me too.

_Wow, my thoughts are going all over the place,_ I sighed as the bakery came to view. I walked past a small alley way and heard a soft moan. I paused and looked down the dark alley. The moan came again, a little louder.

"Hello?" I called down. No reply. I checked my watch and saw that it was a minute to eight. "Wolfgang?" A moan came out, louder than the first two times. "Someone must be hurt…" I looked around to make sure that Wolfgang didn't suddenly appear and walked into the narrow alley. To my surprise, the alley connected to a small lot which was light up by a dim street light. I saw a dimly lit figure pressed up against the back wall. The moan came again and I nervously walked forward.

"Wolfga—" I stopped as the figure separated into two heads and then joined into one again. I saw the faces clearly. Oh, it was Wolfgang alright and he was making out with a girl...but it wasn't Mimi.

"Wolfgang," the girl moaned as he hitched up her left leg around his waist. My stomach tightened and my mouth fell slightly open at the scene that I was witnessing. Wolfgang was cheating on Mimi.

* * *

_What the sudden Daisuke apperance? Originally, Taichi was going to miss his bus and Daisuke was going to end up giving him a ride to the bakery, but I was too lazy to write more. :P Who knows, maybe I'll include little Dai in some other story or something...I'm exhausted. If you have any questions feel free to ask._

_What do you think? Good? Bad? WTF? Flames and bashes=weenie roasting. Good night!...or rather good morning!_


	7. Douche Bag

**_NOTE:_**_ I wrote this chapter last night and am posting it this morning...so that means that anything I had to say about it is forgotten. :( Sorry chaps. Thanks to all of my reviewers and those who are willing to put this story in their alert list! It really means a lot to me. :)_

**_WARNING:_**_ Language and slash. Slash? Good grief yes! If you don't like it, then what are you doing all the way in chapter 7?_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I wish I had a magic lamp. Why? So then I could wish that I owned Digimon! But for now, I sadly don't._

_(P.S. I'm sorry if the chapter name offends anyone)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7. Douche Bag**

"W-WOLFGANG!" I shouted at him. He jumped back and stood in front of the other girl. She covered her face and shrank behind him. "W-what are you doing?"

"What are you doing here Taichi?" He shouted back. "I told you to come at..." He looked at his wrist that had his watch and sighed. He turned back to the girl and muttered something to her. She nodded, kissed him on the lips and ran past me. Anger started to flare inside of my chest. All this time I had thought that Wolfgang cared about Mimi, but in reality he was just playing with her! He walked over to me and he was smiling as though nothing had just happened. "Hey Taichi. How was—"

"Who was that?" I cut him off.

"What?" his smile turned more nervous. "Oh, her. She's just a friend. Don't worry about it Taichi."

"You don't do _that_ sort of stuff to a friend Wolfgang!" I growled at him. "You're cheating on Mimi!" His smile vanished and he looked angry. I probably should have stopped there, but my anger was getting the better of me. "I can't believe you'd actually pull this kind of stunt! I can't believe I actually thought you cared about Mimi! The only reason why you wanted to keep her close was so that she wouldn't find out about the other girl huh? You over-controlling bastard!" Wolfgang growled and grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"Shut up Yagami!" He hissed at me. We glared at each other then he took a deep breath and let me go. "Look, I'm sorry. You know how it is though."

"No, would you care to explain?" He smiled at me.

"Come on, you know as well as I do that we need some action in our lives Taichi. Mimi is cute and all, but she doesn't…fulfill all of my needs."

"What are you talking about? Mimi can fulfill everything! Sure she's a little on the slow side sometimes, but she's sweet and funny and sincere and—" The way he was looking at me made me understand what he meant. "She won't go all the way…That's why you're cheating on her! She doesn't give you what you want so you hire some hooker to give you that! You're sick!"

"Let's not forget who's crushing over their best friend, who _happens_ to be the same sex he is!" Wolfgang spat back at me. I stayed quiet. "It's really funny to see how you and Yamato act around each other, you know? 'Does he like me? Does he not? Are we going to talk today or not?' It's like some stupid little game that you guys are both playing and I just happen to be making all the rules."

"What are you talking about?"

" Look, I'm feeling generous today so how about if we just forget this whole little thing, hmm?" he smirked at me. I didn't reply, trying to figure out what sort of "game" Yamato and I could have been playing. "Now look, this final project is worth half of the—" Anger washed over me again in an instant.

"You _really_ think that I am going to do your project? Especially since I found you with another girl?"

"Um, yes because if you don't then I'd be happy to tell Yamato _and_ the rest of the school your true feelings. Just do this last report and you'll be off the hook. Besides, school is almost over so you have nothing to worry about." I should have just done the stupid thing…but I was too pissed off to care about what was logical and what wasn't.

"Your stupid threats aren't going to work on me anymore!" my voice was harsh when I said it, I could tell. His face looked surprised. "I should just leave right now, go over to Mimi's and tell her what is really going on."

"Y-you wouldn't," he stammered a little. I smiled at his nervousness and decided to push on a little more.

"Face it Wolfgang, you're all bark and no bite!" His hazel eyes turned hard and his face grew serious.

"Don't do it Taichi," he hissed warningly. "Don't do it."

"Why not? It's not like yo—" The rest of my words were lost because Wolfgang suddenly had my face in his hands. Our faces were only inches from each other and I could feel his warm breath on my face. I stood paralyzed for a moment, just looking into a soft hazel color. I closed my eyes and sighed. _I wish you were Yamato._

Pain suddenly rushed through my whole body, the source came from my groin. I partly yelled and growled loudly as I fell to the ground. I found myself curling slightly inward, but I didn't really give a shit because it hurt. I don't even know what happened…oh wait. Wolfgang is laughing at me. He must have kneed me in the groin. Douche bag.

"I can't believe you Taichi!" I heard him laugh. My eyes were shut tight and my hands were holding the sensitive area of pain. "You actually thought I was going to kiss you or something! You should have seen your face!"

"B-bastard!" I growled through clenched teeth. I opened my eyes and glared at him. "I'm telling Mi—" Now a new source of pain came from a new area, only this came from him kicking the back of my head. I let out a small yelp and tightened my circle around me. I felt pressure come from the side of my head. It felt like he was stepping on my head.

"If you tell Mimi," he said darkly. "I'll simply deny it. She will believe me; I have no doubt about that. Then afterwards I promise you that I will _personally_ make your life a living hell!" He pressed down harder until I let out a small whimper. As the pressure left me, he spat on me. "Dirty faggot." And then he was gone.

I was so hurt and angry at everything. I was angry at Wolfgang for causing me physical pain and calling me a faggot…come on! It's not like I wasn't already sore from the game we lost today! I was angry at Mimi for ruining everything. If it hadn't been for her and Yamato all the sudden getting really close with one another then Wolfgang wouldn't have ever noticed or approached me with anything. I was angry at Yamato for being so damn confusing. It's _not_ that hard to decide whether you like someone or not and just stay with your choice! Most importantly though, I was angry with myself.

I had let this all happen to me. I allowed Wolfgang to push and order me around for so long. I was the one hurting Mimi and now I was forced to know something that would absolutely destroy her. I was the one who had to be in love with Yamato Ishida. It couldn't have been Hiro, or Dawa or some other guy that I knew would just be a stupid little crush. It had to be him. Someone who knew me so well and cared about me. Someone who could easily beat me up and then also comfort me in hard times…

But where the hell was he now? He's gone and it's my fault. All because of that stupid kiss. I almost wish it never would have happened, but it did and now I would be forced to remember it the rest of my life.

"Yamato…" I whimpered to myself. Tears were sliding down my cheeks. "I…need you…" I felt so weak.

**oXoXoXo**

_Two days later…_

Hikari said that I was still walking a little funny, but other than that I was fine…physically. I stood on the bridge, arms folded and resting on the railing,that was built over the river that ran through the city and glared at the water that rushed past. It would be so easy just to jump over this bridge and end all this shit that is happening right now. School was pretty much over, so besides my family, that was not here at the bridge, there was nothing stopping me from jumping now…or so I thought.

"Taichi?" I ignored Yamato and continued to glare at the water. He stood next to me and stared at me. Reluctantly, he moved his gaze over to where I was staring at. "What are you staring at?" I shrugged. I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable, but I was still mad at him. Why? Well, because when I felt like I didn't want to be alone, he wasn't there, and now that I _do_ want to be alone…"Taichi…we need to talk." I buried my face into my folded arms. "I know that something is going on with you and Wolfgang and…I want you to stop it." _Oh do you?_ "Taichi, I'm getting kind of worried. You're not yourself anymore…you won't…talk to me…" He touched my shoulder, then drew back when I flinched. "Why won't you talk to me Taichi? What did I do?" I didn't answer, but it hurt to hear him like this. He sounded like I had killed him and now his ghost came back to haunt me. "Is it…because of…the kiss?" I growled to myself, straightened up and walked away from him. "Taichi! Where are you…Stop!" I did. "…please…don't run away from me again. I-it hurts…"

"Fuck off Ishida," I snarled at him. Against his wishes, I ran off. I thought saying that to him would have made me feel better, but it didn't. I felt even worse than before. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. My emotions were taking over my logical thinking and it was causing me to screw things up even worse. I felt like I was really starting to hate myself…

My mom greeted me at the door with an invitation at hand, "Jyou came over and dropped this off for you." I grumbled thanks and went to my room to open the invitation.

_Taichi Yagami,_

_This Saturday, you have been invited to an end-of-the-year party. What better way to unwind and get ready for summer? The party will be hosted in the Kido house hold at eight thirty until eleven o' clock. Be ready to play games, eat great food and just have fun in general! Hope to see you there!_

_-Jyou Kido_

_(P.S. Taichi, I hope you don't mind but I invited Yamato as well. What is going on between you two? Did you tell him how you felt and he didn't respond the same way or something? Well, I hope you come anyways…sorry for being a little nosey)_

I sighed and tossed the invitation onto my desk. I collapsed on my bed and just laid there. I guess us not talking is causing a bit of gossip around the school…and even the high school. It wasn't Yamato's fault…it was my own. Everything was my fault and now I was to suffer the consequence. From doing Wolfgang's homework assignments, to getting beat up, to gossip. Thinking about Yamato and how I must have screwed things up even worse didn't help either...

Yup…I am definitely on my own shit-list…

* * *

_Guess what? Only a few more chapters and this story is over. Depressing no? :P_

_So what do you think? You like? You hate? You wanna give Taichi an ice pack? Any review is helpful, but flames and bashes will be used to roast marshmellows (ran out of weenies). Thanks guys!_


	8. Awkward

_**NOTE:**_ _Dear school...I hate you and your lack of free time you give me to write my fanfic. Love, Psycho Weasel. Finished this at two in the morning...busy busy busy day and week. Auditions for plays at school and homework...Good news is, besides that I finally updated, is that I landed a role in my Drama class' Shakespeare scene! Bad news is, I only have one line...but it's still awesome! :D I am also sore from a dance audition we had the other day. :P Well, enough about me, ON TO THE STORY!_

**_WARNINGS:_**_ Meh. Language and slash. Slash. Slash. Slash._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Digimon...that is why Davis is skipping around the digitalworld with _TAI'S_ goggles._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8. Awkward...**

School was finally over. I thought at that I would finally escape out of the hell I was going through in Jr. High. Only, I found out that life hates me and decided that I needed to suffer a little more before they were satisfied. So for now, I was trapped in Jyou's party with the boy who I loved and hated, at the same time. Luckily for me however, the rest of the gang kept Yamato and I separated. While I was looking through Jyou's movie case, Yamato was playing some board game with Koushiro and Mimi. Again, the two were together and it pissed me off.

_Just ignore them, Taichi. _I thought bitterly as I slammed _The Terminator _back into its proper place in the self. I continued to finger through the movie titles and found a case that had no name on it. I pulled it out and saw that it was plain and black. I opened it, expecting to find some illegally burned movie in it, but instead I found a white disk that read: _Mimi and Jyou's Day Out. DESTROY ASAP! I MEAN IT! _I looked back at the board game group who had erupted into laughter suddenly, then back at the disk quite irritated.

"Hey! Who wants to play truth or dare spin the bottle?" Sora called out.

"I do!" Mimi shouted.

"Count me in!" Koushiro agreed.

"Sure why not?" Jyou sighed.

"I guess that'd be fun," Yamato muttered.

"Not me," I shouted over my shoulder. I felt someone behind me and quickly closed the case so that they wouldn't see. I placed it back into its spot and started to skim through the movies again.

"Oh come on Taichi," Sora said. "It will be fun, you'll see."

"Yeah, don't be such a party pooper!" Mimi giggled. "That's usually Jyou's job."

"Hey! I resent that comment!" Jyou replied. Mimi giggled again. I sighed and nodded my head. I stood and moved over to the small circle that had formed a little ways away from where I had been sitting previously. Sora sat next to Mimi and patted the open spot next to her. I sat down and looked in front of me…Yamato was sitting there. Awesome…

"Sora, you go first since you suggested it," Jyou said. Sora smiled and spun the empty soda pop bottle in the middle of the circle. The bottle pointed at me.

"Taichi, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth."

"Ok…hmm…if you were in a dangerous situation, like being threatened or beat up, what would you do to get out of it?" I glared at the glass bottle in front of me. _Dear Sora, I _have_ been threatened and beat up and did nothing about it. The end. _I guess I should answer with what I should have done.

"Kick and run," I growled.

"Huh?"

"I'd kick the little bastard in the balls and run like hell," I smiled at the thought of having Wolfgang be the one writhing in pain on the ground. Awkward silence… "My turn?" I didn't wait for a reply as I spun the bottle. It landed on Jyou. "Truth or dare?"

"…dare," he said daringly. I thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I dare you to go outside and yowl, like a cat until someone screams at you to shut up." The girls giggled at the fact that Jyou started blushing. He stood up and moved his way over to the balcony of the small apartment. The girls and Koushiro stood and followed the soon-to-be cat yowler. Yamato and I just sat there for a few seconds. I looked up at him, his face was to the ground. "…hi."

"Hi," he whispered. Another moment of silence before hideous yowls echoed in the sky. I opened my mouth to say something else to Yamato, when the cell phone my parents lent me started to ring (after hearing that I got beat up, they wanted me to have a way to contact them at all times). I looked at the phone, then at Yamato who had just gotten up to join the rest of the group. I could feel my heart sink and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Taichi," a familiar voice said on the other line.

"Wolfgang, how the hell did you get this number?" I sighed as I stood and went into the hall way.

"I called your apartment and they said you were out," he answered. "Went to some party at Jyou's house."

"Yeah I'm here," I said drily as Jyou's voice started cracking. Finally, Jyou's brother opened the door to his room, looking mad.

"JYOU!" he shouted. "I'M TRYING TO STUDY! SO IF YOU DON'T CUT THAT OUT I'M GOING TO SLUG YOU!" He closed the room as the group started laughing. They moved back into the room, and Koushiro poked his head into the hall way. I pointed at the phone and he nodded.

"Sounds like you guys are having fun," Wolfgang chuckled.

"Oodles."

"Is Yamato there too?"

"The whole gang is here…"

"Even Mimi?"

"No. She fell off the face of the earth."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

"I don't appreciate the threats and stalking Wolfgang." At that point a loud scream was heard from the other room. It had come from Mimi.

"OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH! OHMIGOSH!" she screamed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER YOU IDIOT!" I heard a deeper voice shushing her, and she did.

"What's wrong with Mimi?" Wolfgang asked.

"Nothing," I rolled my eyes. "And anyways why should you care? You have that little whore to worry about."

"…"

"…Hello?"

"I'm coming over."

"No you're not."

"Who says?"

"Did Jyou invite you?"

"I'm in the neighborhood anyways, so might as well stop by and say hello to my girl."

"You just don't want me to say anything…"

"Which you won't," Wolfgang sounded snooty. I growled at him over the phone as I heard the girls in the other room coo over something. "I'll see you at the party soon." He hung up. I shoved the phone back into my pocket and stalked back into the room.

"Well then do it!" Yamato growled at Mimi, the bottle was pointed at her. I sat between Sora and Koushiro. Yamato's face had a flush of crimson and Mimi rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"…did I miss something?" I asked confused. Mimi opened her mouth and then closed it.

"No, not really," she sighed as she leaned forward and spun the bottle. "Yamato just dared me into not talking about something anymore." The bottle landed on me again. Mimi's face brightened up and Yamato just groaned and covered his face. I was really confused now. "Taichi! Truth or dare?"

"…truth?" I said unsure of what Mimi's excitement was about. The others had curious looks on their faces as well. Mimi lightly tapped a finger on her chin, then smiled.

"If you could have anybody…_any_body, in this very group, right now for the rest of your life, who would it be?"

"…h-huh?" I sat there stunned.

"You heard me!" She rested her chin on her hands and beamed at me. "Who is it?" I blinked at her a few times and looked around the circle nervously. _Y amato! Yamato! Yamato!_ My heart was screaming. I looked at Jyou who gave me a smile of encouragement, then at Koushiro and the girls. Finally, I looked at Yamato. Our eyes were locked together and I didn't want to break it. His soft blue eyes were shinning at that moment. It was a hidden emotion, one that I had only seen on his younger brother's face: hope. This was it. I can easily come out clean and spare myself from the threats and harassment from Wolfgang. I could easily say, "Yamato Ishida," and then fight for him. I'd fight for him even if he did love Mimi or even if he didn't love her. I guess hope was burning inside of me too. Then again…A thought crossed my mind and I smiled.

" Sora," I said.

"What?" the whole group said in unison. _What?_ My mind echoed their shock.

"Yup, Sora," I folded my arms and continued to keep eye-contact with Yamato. He was shocked. "That's my answer for right now." Yamato's shock turned into sadness. His blue eyes were filled with pain and my smile quickly vanished. I knew this could have probably hurt him…but I didn't expect it like this. It was horrible. Knowing that you hurt the person you loved most. I clutched the carpet as I looked away. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll…get it…" Jyou said awkwardly as he stood and left the room. I stood as well and moved back to the movie case. I pretended to be looking at the movies again and pulled out the strange case I found earlier.

"I'm sorry Yamato," I heard Mimi mutter. "I…I was so sure…"

"Wolfgang?" Jyou said loudly from the doorway.

"Hey Kido," Wolfgang said. "Mind if I come in?"

"Y-yes! What are you doing here?" Wolfgang ignored Jyou because he came strutting into the room. He looked around at the scene.

"Tch! Who died?" Wolfgang asked.

"We were just playing truth or dare sweetie," Mimi said. "It got a little…well, awkward."

"I see…"

"Excuse me Wolfgang, but who exactly invited you anyways?" Koushiro asked demandingly. I heard Wolfgang move over to me and he squeezed my shoulders tightly.

"Why my good buddy Taichi here did," he lied. "Isn't that right Taichi?" I didn't answer. He let go of me shoulders then hit me "playfully" on the top of my head. "Hey, come on Yagami. Don't be like this." He hit me again.

"Leave him alone," Yamato growled. _Yamato is defending me?_

"Oh come on Ishida," Wolfgang chuckled. "I'm just barely even—"

"Leave him alone," Yamato sounded harsher.

"I'm not even hurting him!"

"I don't care! Just LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The room was dead silent. I turned and saw that Yamato was standing now, fists clenched and he was staring down the brown haired boy. His face was hard and angry. Wolfgang stood there a moment before moving away from me. I watched as Yamato made his way to the food table again. Sora was biting her nail and Koushiro was looking around the room.

"Jyou is it ok if I put on a movie?" I asked opening the case.

"Sure…Mimi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jyou replied. Mimi stood and made her way over to Jyou. Wolfgang followed her. "Alone?" Wolfgang glared at Jyou then made his way to the couch. Jyou and Mimi left the room. I played the disk and scooted back a bit to not have such a close up view of the screen. Mimi popped up on the screen.

"Hey this must be a home video," Sora said turning her attention from her nail to the movie playing. She moved and sat next to me. Mimi was talking on the screen before holding up a peanut and laughing. She placed the peanut in her mouth and started chewing it.

"Why is there no sound coming on?" Koushiro asked. I shrugged as Mimi swallowed and bowed to the camera. The camera moved and you could see a close up of Jyou's face. He was also talking, then the screen cut to Mimi sitting seriously on a bench. Koushiro bent down the sound equipment and stared at it.

"Check to see if there are headphones plugged in or something," I heard Yamato say quietly from behind.

"Oh here we go," Koushiro said happily at finding the source of the problem. He unplugged the head phones and moved back to sit next to me.

"Mimi, how are you feeling?" Jyou's voice asked the Mimi on screen.

"Not good," she said miserably. "I should have listened to my mom when she said I was allergic to peanuts…"

"Are you sure that it's deathly though?" Jyou asked zooming the camera in and out a bit. "Because right now you seem—" At that moment, Mimi lurched forward and threw up. The room was filled with noises of disgust as we all saw green vomit filled with food chunks slide out of Mimi's mouth and onto the cement sidewalk in front of her. "…Oh dear…" I felt a little sick and sorry as Mimi continued this for possibly two minutes. Finally she looked up, and looked so miserable. Tears were sliding down her face from the force of the vomit that her stomach had pushed out. Then she glared angrily at the camera.

"WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?" Everyone looked over at Mimi who was running over to the television set. She pushed the power button on the TV and looked back at Jyou, her eyes flaming with anger.

"Mimi I—" I started.

"You lied to me!" she screamed at Jyou. "You told me you would destroy that once you got home, but you didn't!"

"I-I was going to," Jyou whimpered. "Honest I was…I just—"

"I can't believe that you would have the _nerve_ to tell me you like me after you lied to me about destroying this! I trusted you Jyou!"

"Mimi, it wasn't—" I tried again to say it was my fault.

"Stay out of this Taichi," Wolfgang stood from his seat and moved next to Mimi. "Come on baby. Let's get out of here and have some _real_ fun at my place." I knew what he meant by "fun" and I started to panic.

"Yes," Mimi agreed, holding onto Wolfgang's arm. "Let's."

"Mimi!" my voice was an octave higher as he started leading her to the door.

"Mimi, please, I'm sorry!" Jyou apologized.

"Don't go Mimi," Sora pleaded.

"Yeah, it was an honest mistake that we found it," Koushiro said nervously. Mimi ignored them.

"Jyou, you are the most untrustworthy person I've ever known!" she snarled at the older boy. I could see the heart break on his face. "Why can't there be more boys like my boyfriend here in the world? Boys who I can trust and who actually care about my feelings?"

"Mimi," Jyou's voice was filled with pain. Anger sparked inside of me as I heard how highly Mimi spoke of her disloyal partner who was about to steal something precious away from my friend who had helped me this whole time. Koushiro looked at me, not knowing what the hell to do.

"I never want to see your face again!"

"Please…"

"I hate you Jyou! You're a pathetic and a no good piece of—"

Anger and panic. They don't go together at all. I should know, because the next thing I knew I screamed out, "MIMI! WOLFGANG IS CHEATING ON YOU!"

* * *

_Well...you gotta admit that it would be a little awkward if, A) Somebody totally confesses they want to be with you for life and you've only thought them as a friend, B) Your friend's jerky partner shows up uninvited, C) You see someone throw up, D) the person throwing up startings hating on the someone else, and E) the "I-only-think-of-you-as-a-friend" friend screams out a dark secret about the friend's partner...wow, so many awkward layers in this chapter. :P_

_Reviews would be nice. :D Any sort of reviews are helpful and inspirational, but flames or bashes will be used for roasting marshmellows and weenies (I GOT MORE WEENIES!) Until the next updated chapter: "To bed. To bed. There's knocking at the gate. Come, come, come, come give me your hand...what's done cannot be undone. To bed. To bed. To bed." -Lady Macbeth from Shakespeare's Macbeth._


	9. Finally, the Truth

**_NOTE:_**_ Whew! Sorry for not updating any sooner. I have been pretty busy with school this past week. I made it into our all school musical and was able to go to a dance this year, so that was pretty awesome. :) Anywho...I wrote this late last night but didn't post it up until now because I was so tired...not only that but I've been attacked by many plot bunnies who are trying to steal away my attention from this fanfic. They did for a moment (I started writing a bit for the sequel of this fanfic (OMG! SPOILER!)) but then inspiration hit and I was able to get this chapter done! :D_

_Thank you to all of my reviewers and those who were willing to put this story in their alert lists! I appreciate and love you all!_

_**WARNINGS:** This story is coming to an end soon (OH NOES!). There will be two more chapters after this and then an epilogue. Besides that there is slash and language._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Digimon...I know, I'm sad about that too. :(_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9. Finally, the Truth...I Think...**

"He's lying," Wolfgang finally said after a moment of silence. Mimi looked at him, then to me, and then back at him. "How would he know if I've been cheating on you or not?"

"I saw you," I said. "You were making out with some girl in some alley way and you freaked out when I approached you. Mimi, he's been threatening and harassing me ever since then. I can't let you walk out with him while he's playing with your emotions!"

"Come on Mimi," Wolfgang sighed while trying to lead Mimi to the door. "He's just jealous of what we have."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed. Mimi looked at me with an expressionless look on her face. He narrowed his eyes and smirked at me.

"Taichi knows he can never really have a strong relationship like ours," his hazel eyes flickered over to Yamato then back at me. "He's too damn picky." I stiffened up with anger and clenched my fists.

"Calm down guys," Sora tried to help. "We don't want any fighting right now."

"Yes," Koushiro butt in. "There has to be a civilized way to figure out who is lying and who is not."

"I'm not lying!" I spat at the computer geek. He immediately backed off. I turned my attention back to Mimi, who still showed no emotion. "Mimi, I've been your friend for a really long time. You _have_ to believe me when I tell you this!" Wolfgang shook his head and put his arm around Mimi. He started to lead her away.

"I'm done with your immature way of trying to get attention Taichi," Wolfgang said. I remember him saying that he would deny it if I told anyone, but did he really have to piss me off like this?

"Who is the one being immature Wolfgang!" I was so tense from anger that I felt like a ticking time bomb...and I knew that any second I was about to explode. He stopped looked back at me. He challenged me with his eyes before smiling slyly.

"Who is the faggot of the group?" he muttered quietly.

"THAT DOES IT!" I ran forward and tackled him to the ground. Sense and logic were blurred with red and furry. I couldn't hear the group screaming and pleading for us to stop fighting each other. I didn't see how many things we broke as we fought over dominance. I didn't see Jyou's parents walk in the door at the time I threw the first punch at Wolfgang. All I really remember is Wolfgang's face and finally hearing Yamato shout out my name…

Someone grabbed me by the torso and tore me away from punching Wolfgang once again. I panted heavily as the view of the room came back to my attention. Half of the movies from the cabinet were scattered on the floor and a table and chair were tipped over in awkward angles. Koushiro, Sora and Jyou pinned themselves against the wall, while Yamato stood numbly on the opposite side of them. Jyou's father was holding Wolfgang up and I realized that Jyou's brother had been the one who pulled me away from hurting the jerk. I looked over at Mimi finally. She looked like she had just witnessed a close loved one get hit and killed by a car.

"Would someone like to explain what happened here?" Jyou's father demanded. Tears streaming down her face, Mimi just turned and ran out the door. Jyou's father looked at each one of us; his face looked angry and concerned. He led Wolfgang to the door and shouted back at me, "You two boys have to leave now." I felt weak as I was led to the door and pushed out into the hallway. The door was closed and we stood there for a moment. Despite my exhaustion, I still felt like punching Wolfgang in the face for calling me that in front of everyone. He glared at me, and then ran off.

"Mimi!" he shouted down the hall. I perked up and ran after him. He skipped the elevator and took the five flights of stairs down. I'll admit I almost tripped a few times coming down the stairs, but my determination to get to Mimi before Wolfgang did kept me going. We both were panting heavily as we reached the elevator. "Get out of here Taichi! Before…I _really_ say what's going on!" The elevator light up before I could say anything in response. Mimi rushed past us and to the parking lot of the apartment complex. I ran ahead of Wolfgang.

"Mimi!" I shouted. "Please! Wait up!" She stopped and looked at me. I slowed myself down and stopped in front of her. It made me feel horrible to see her so torn apart like this. Her lip was quivering a little, her eyes were red and wet, and she held herself tightly. "I'm…sorry…" Wolfgang caught up to us.

"There you are," he panted. "Why did you run away? You should have waited for me. Let's go before anything else happens." He touched Mimi's arm and she quickly pulled away from him. I was surprised to see her from totally destroyed, to totally furious.

"No," she said sharply.

"W-what?" Wolfgang looked confused.

"You heard me!" she narrowed her eyes. "I said no! I'm done with this Wolfgang and I'm done with you!"

"Mimi, I didn't cheat on you."

"I don't know what to believe anymore from you! You've been hurting me and lying to me these past few months. Don't think I didn't notice because I did! I'm not stupid you know! I tried to excuse your action but now that you're calling one of my good friends a liar and a _faggot_, I draw the line! So go with that other girl, or don't go! Just get the _fuck_ out of my life!"

Wolfgang and I both stared at her. I think it was safe to say that we were both in a state of shock from not only Mimi's sudden outburst…but the fact that she _actually_ swore. I never would have guessed that she would have said such a thing…it's really not like her at all. I guess she really did have strong feelings for Wolfgang…Wolfgang stood there for a few seconds longer before glaring at me. He bit his bottom lip, looked at Mimi one last time, and walked off. That would be the last time I'd ever seen Wolfgang Mori.

Mimi and I stood there in silence. I shifted from side to side and she simply looked at the ground. I needed to say something…but what? I had done what I had planned to do all along, which was to get Mimi and Wolfgang to break up. The next step would be to get Mimi to go with Yamato…since he loved her…

"Mimi," I muttered. She didn't look up. "I know this must hurt right now…but you shouldn't worry about him. He was not the right guy for you and he was a total jerk."

"Seems to me all boys are like that now," she replied. "I should just swear off men, because they all end up hurting and lying to everyone."

"No, that's not true. Just some boys do, but not all of them. Like Jyou." I heard her scoff. "Ok, so maybe he didn't do what you asked him to do, but he really is a good guy. There are lots of guys who really care and love you Mimi…like…Yamato." Mimi looked up at me with confusion.

"Huh?"

"I know it seems crazy, but I'm almost positive that he loves you. Yamato's an amazing person once you get to know him. He's funny, caring, deep, talented and sweet." I smiled to myself, thinking about him. "Sure he's a little on the quiet and shy side sometimes, but he's the best of the best." The smile from my face faded. "The only thing I ask is that you give him a chance…and then…if you do…just…just promise me you won't hurt him. Yamato already has gone through a lot with his parents splitting up and having to deal with being alone. I don't want—" Mimi cut me off by covering my mouth with her hand.

"You talk a lot Taichi," she smiled weakly. Her face then turned serious. "Taichi…I know who Yamato likes…no, loves, and it is not me. I can assure you that." I let out a muffled, "Huh?" before she continued on. "Remember…how I suddenly screamed in the party? Well, while you were on the phone, Jyou spun the bottle and it landed on Yamato. He picked truth and Jyou asked 'what was the best present he had received for his birthday…' Do you know what his answer was Taichi?" I blinked a few times. She smiled. "He said it was his first kiss."

I stared at her, wide-eyed most likely, when she said that. _Is she serious? Yamato actually said that? My bet would have been the guitar his dad got him but…our kiss? Our first kiss…that was his best present…_

"I had no idea that had happened to him," she continued on. "That's why I freaked out. Then he truthed me into not talking about it anymore." Mimi dropped her hand from my mouth. "I just…thought you should know that…" She smiled then hugged me before turning to head home. I stood there in disbelief. I wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. _So Yamato _doesn't_ love Mimi…_

"Taichi?" I turned and saw Yamato walking up to me. _And he said that his best present was his first kiss…_My heart started pounding harder and harder the closer he came. "Taichi…are you…ok?" _Could it be that…_ "I mean…Wolfgang didn't hurt you did he?" _Am I it?_ "Not that…I should be asking according to you…" _The luckiest person in the world? _"But…I just can't…really help but worry about you sometimes. " _Has Yamato been in love with me this whole time?_ "Taichi, please just…answer me."

_There was only one way to find out._

"Yes," I whispered. "One way."

"Taichi?" Yamato asked sounding confused. I closed the distance between us and held his shocked face in my hands. I rubbed his cheek bone with my thumb and gazed into his blue eyes. I leaned forward and brushed my lips on to his. He let out a small gasp as I continued to kiss him. I felt him relax and then felt his arms around my torso. That was all the encouragement I needed.

I went from soft kisses to more passionate kisses. He slid his hand up and down from my back and sent shivers down my spine. I traced his lips with my tongue and he opened his mouth a little more. I pulled him closer to me and entered his mouth with my tongue. Yamato moaned as my tongue gently grazed over his own tongue repeatedly. We did this several times before pulling apart and gasping for air. I smiled at him. He stared at me; his blue eyes seemed a little hazy. Yamato's face quickly turned to anger and he pushed me away.

"What's wrong with you?" he growled at me. I stumbled backwards and felt so confused and hurt by his reaction. He looked like he was ready to attack me and his blue eyes which were soft and hazy now were hard and cold. "Why did you do that, you retard?"

…_Was I totally wrong?_

* * *

**_oXoXoXo_**

_Sometimes fanfic can be kind of retarted..._

_Sorry peeps...Wolfgang doesn't get his ass kicked like you all really hoped for. At least not in this fic...if you'd like, you can come up with your own ending for Wolfgang the douche bag (but don't kill him off...I'm rather fond of my bad-ass character :P )_

_Please review! No flames unless you'd like me to have a BBQ!_


	10. Reaching For My Moon

**_NOTE:_**_ Ya'll better love me for posting so soon. It's not that I'm trying to hurry and end this story (...ok maybe a tiny bit...but like a speck I swear!), it's just that I felt inspired today to write and so that I don't lose the inspiration, I decided to write and post it. FUN FACT!: Chapter eleven and the epilogue were written WAY earlier in the process (like ch. 11 was the first chapter I actually wrote for this fic and the epilogue was written around the time of chapter 6 or something). Hope you enjoy it!_

**_WARNINGS:_**_ One more chapter and an epilogue. Slash and language-ish._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Ok kids, what have we learned? I do not own Digimon in anyway possiblle. Ok, class dismissed._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10. Reaching For My Moon**

His eyes. That's what scared me the most. They were full of so much anger and coldness. I thought that it wasn't possible for him to look so…hateful. To me, he'd always been beautiful and angel like. But now, standing before me, the angel had turned into a blood lusting devil.

"Yamato," I finally said. "I…don't understand…"

"You should learn to make up your mind Taichi!" he spat back.

"Make up my mind?"

"You say that you want to be with Sora but you turn around and end up kissing me!"

"…that's why you're upset?" He didn't answer me, but just continued glaring. "I didn't really…mean it you know?"

"So you lied to everyone?" Yamato snarled. "Wolfgang must have been telling the truth when he said he _wasn't_ cheating on Mimi then."

"I wasn't lying!" I snapped back. "He really was cheating on her and now they're not together. I didn't even have to do anything this time for it to happen, it just happened on it's—"

"Wait, what?" Yamato cut off.

"I said, 'It just happened on it's…'" I froze.

"You've been trying to break them up?" _Did I really just admit that? Shit. _"No wonder Mimi has been so miserable! How could you sink that low? That is terribly selfish of you Taichi!"

"It wasn't for selfishness," I grumbled while lowering my eyes. "I was doing it because I thought you loved her and I—" Yamato let out an irritated growl.

"You are _still_ with that? I told you Taichi to just drop it! It's none of your business and I can deal with it alone!"

"Do you remember what you told me?" I returned his glare, but his eyes held more harshness than mine ever could. "How the last time you went off to deal with something on your own, you were trapped in darkness!" We glared at each other for a moment. I sighed. "I can't…stay mad at you Yamato…I don't want you to be by yourself anymore…"

"Do you really want me to believe you after this?" he challenged. "You either lied about wanting to be with Sora or saying that Wolfgang was cheating."

"Dammit Yamato! Why is it such a big deal to you?"

"Because you lied, Taichi! That's why!"

"I only did it because of you!"

"Don't blame this on me! You're the one who—"

"YAMATO I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Silence. My face flushed as the anger in his eyes turned into surprise. I lowered my head. "I love you…I've been in love with you for a really long time. You're one of the most important things in my life and I just want to keep you happy. No matter what it takes…that's why, when you and Mimi started hanging out more and more together, I immediately assumed that you loved her. I thought I was ok with it…but now I know that I actually wasn't. What I was trying to do…it was stupid and caused a lot of problems." I looked up at him again. "I…I'm willing to fight for you Yamato. I realize that now. I'd do whatever it takes. You're…a part of me Yamato. I don't feel like I am a totally complete person without you." I smiled at him half-heartedly. "You keep me sane from all the craziness of the world. I know that I can count on you with anything. I feel…complete and happy when I'm with you. And…I think that's probably one of the reasons to why I fell in love with you." When he said nothing, the smile vanished. Yamato sighed, folded his arms and closed his eyes. "You…wanna say something?" He didn't. I moved closer to him, and he turned slightly away from me. My heart sank. "You…hate me now don't you?"

When he opened his eyes, they were soft again. He gazed into my own eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Hesitantly, he unfolded his arms and raised his hands to touch my face. I slightly flinched when I felt his cold fingers touch my skin. Part of me wished we could have stayed like that forever…the other part was confused like hell.

"No," he finally whispered. "I don't hate you, Taichi. And I honestly don't like it when we fight." He dropped his hands and turned serious. "Right now, however, I _really_ don't like what you've done." I blinked a few times.

"Well, Wolfgang is a douche bag," I said. "Believe me."

"You don't get it do you?" Yamato growled.

"No. I don't. Quite honestly, I am confused like hell! I'm trying to figure out if you love me or not!" Yamato rubbed his face with his hands in annoyance. "Well Yamato? Do you love me or not?" Another silence. I hated the silence. He uncovered his face and his eyes were hard again. Not necessarily angry like before…just cold and hard.

"How am I supposed to believe you when you've been lying to everyone around you?" he simply said. I opened my mouth to protest, but then closed it. It's true. I had lied to everyone sometime or another that night. I lied to Mimi this past month about Wolfgang. I lied to Koushiro about my sexuality. I lied to Jyou and tricked him into helping me with my stupid plan. I liked to Sora about wanting to be with her the rest of my life. I've _obviously_ been lying to Yamato. And I've even went to the extreme and lied to myself…about everything. "That's what I thought." Yamato started to walk away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need time to think," he replied. I immediately went after him and caught on to his hand. He stopped and looked at me.

"Don't go," I pleaded. _I hate begging…but then again…_ "Please?" He shifted his eyes to the ground. He didn't seem too convinced because he jerked his hand away from mine. "Ugh, at least give me an answer then!"

"I said I need time to think," he glared at me again. "Sometimes Taichi, you can be really selfish and impatient!"

"What is the big deal about giving me an answer now dammit?" I hissed. Yamato sighed irritably and shook his head before walking off again. "Yamato! Come on Yamato! Don't be like this!" Yamato turned to look at me. His eyes were filled with anger and hurt.

"Talk to me once you've decided to grow up Taichi," he said. It wasn't angry, or pleading. He was just…saying it. We kept eye contact for a few minutes longer, then he forcefully tore his eyes away from mine and walked off. I stood still and watched as he disappeared into the night.

I was left alone to battle with the many emotions that were running through my body. I was still confused to why the hell he was acting the way he was. I really doubt that it has to do with me lying…I was sad and kind of hurt that he wouldn't answer me right away. Who knows how he really feels about me. I mean…I thought I knew…but now I'm not sure…which kind of pisses me off. What is so hard about a simple "yes" or "no?" You either like someone or you don't. Yamato shouldn't be playing this stupid game where he acts like he likes me for one moment and then the next he is pushing me away and chewing my head off! I groaned loudly to myself and looked up into the sky.

_This isn't fair,_ I complained in my head. _Once things look like they're going to turn out right, they end up being shitty. I guess…it is kind of my fault for all of this happening…if I hadn't gotten so involved with what was going on in Mimi's love life…maybe then…_

"Where is the moon?" I asked myself. The sky was pitch black, with only a few stars to light up the sky. "Huh. Must be a…new moon tonight…" I turned my gaze back to the place where Yamato had walked off. I slowly raised my right hand…as though trying to reach for him would make him come back to me. But it wouldn't. I dropped my hand in defeat. "Yamato…I'm sorry…" Feeling exhausted and torn in the inside, I sluggishly started to walk home.

I can't help but wonder how the sun feels every time the moon decides to leave it's presence to go out and "think things out." Does he beg him not to go? Does he just let him go? Does he reach for him? I know that I am reaching for my moon. It is hopeless, however, to try and make the moon shine when it was too far away from the sun's rays. So, just like the sun, I would have to wait until the moon made it's full rotation again before it would come back and bring forth a full moon. Until then, I would have to deal with the moonless night sky and wait until he comes back soon…hopefully…

* * *

_...Meh. I'm not _quite_ satisfied with how this chapter ended up. Maybe it's because I was trying to tie in the name of the fic in this little chapter...but I guess it's better than the first time I ended up writing the ending for the chapter...so I'd like to get your opinion of this chapter. Do you like it? Are you confused anywhere? Please feel free to ask. No flames or bashes please, or else I will have no choice but to roast weenies with the flame of the flame._


	11. Dear Yamato

**_NOTE:_**_ Final chapter and then the epilogue. After the confused reviews I was getting, I decided to re-write this chapter..._

**_WARNINGS:_**___ Language and slash. Slash? Yes. Don't like it? Why the heck are you this far in the story then? Angsty ending too..._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Digimon...boo-hoo._

* * *

**CHAPTER 11. Dear Yamato...**

"_Hello, you've reached the Ishida residence. We're sorry we missed your call, but if you leave a message we'll try to get back to you…bye." BEEP!_ Click.

What's the point of leaving them another message? I've already probably left a little over twenty…or thirty…but can you blame me? I mean, it's one thing if he doesn't talk to me for a few days, but it's almost been a month already! You'd think he'd have the nerve to at least answer me _at least_ once. I growled and chucked the cell phone, a little harder than I should have, back at Jyou. Koushiro didn't look up from his laptop as Jyou yelped.

"Didn't answer?" He asked casually.

"No," I snorted. I started pacing, trying really hard not to blow up on them. They knew that Yamato and I "had a fight" but that was about as far as I went into detail. Although, I'm sure Jyou knew what we were arguing about… "Three and a half weeks and he hasn't bothered to answer or call back or anything! Not even his father!"

"You know that Yamato's dad works for the television network," Koushiro replied, eyes still glued on to his stupid little laptop. "He's out a lot and gets home late, maybe it's not that they don't want to answer…just that you have terrible timing."

"I think we all know that from my party," Jyou tried to mutter to himself. I knew that he was referring to the fact that his parents walked in right when Wolfgang and I started fighting, so it's a shame that I heard him mutter that. I jumped on Jyou and pinned him to the ground. "Taichi!"

"Look! I said I was sorry about your stupid party!" I shouted at him. "I'm sorry that Mimi won't ever look at you again and that I put on that stupid video! You should just get over it, ok!" I felt someone tug on my shoulders, it was Koushiro.

"Taichi, get a hold of yourself!" the younger boy shouted at me. "Violence isn't going to resolve anything and so don't take it out on Jyou!" I glared at Jyou a moment longer before standing up again.

"I'm sorry Jyou…"I muttered. Silence.

"It's ok," Jyou sighed. "But Taichi…you're right." Koushiro must have had a confused face like mine, because Jyou chuckled. "It's been a long time since you and Yamato talked. I don't think what you did was right, but I also don't think that its right that he hasn't done anything to fix this situation either…I think you need to pay him a visit."

"Jyou is right," Koushiro agreed, before I could object. "You've been moody ever since you two had that fight and it's driving everyone insane. You guys need to fix this… The two of you. Together." My heart ached at his words. Together…that word had always been a dream of mine that had recently turned into nothing.

"What do you think Taichi?" Jyou asked cautiously. "I mean…after all…it is your choice in the end…" I stood there staring at the ground. I wanted Yamato to talk to me again, but the fact that he had been purposely avoiding me not only hurt, but really made me angry. I could easily play along with his stupid game, but…for how long?

"I do miss…him…" I said slowly. "Hanging out with the rest of the group and all I mean." After a bit of hesitation, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and started to run. "I'll see you guys later!"

**oXoXoXo**

_This is so stupid! Why am I here?_ I growled to myself while I knocked on the door to the Ishida's apartment.

_**Because you're desperate and you still love him with all your heart.**_

_He doesn't want me! He told me to talk to him when I've "grown up" and I don't feel like much has changed._

_**You've realized that you were being an ass and that you should let life take its course. I say that's enough for right now.**_

_What if it's not enough for him? What if he wants more? Like…for me to get over him, or to leave him alone for ever, or…_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I shouted at myself. At that point, Mr. Ishida opened the door. He looked confused and I could feel my face flush. "Uh…hello, Mr. Ishida."

"Hello Taichi," He said with a mixture of confusion and happiness. "What brings you here today?"

"Well sir…" _Here goes nothing._ "I was wondering if I could talk to Yamato." I quickly looked at the ground.

"He's…not here…" Mr. Ishida replied.

"Well, do you know what time he will be back? Please sir, it's really important that I talk to him." _I can't stand being away from him any longer…it's killing me._ Silence followed afterward.

"I'm afraid…Yamato won't be coming back any time soon." My head snapped up to look at him. He was smiling weakly. "He…he is in a boarding school."

"…Oh…" I said quietly as my heart sank. "Well…do you have an address that would allow me to go visit him? Like I said, it—" Mr. Ishida shook his head. "No?" The way Yamato's father looked worried me…he had so much pain in his eyes.

"It's a boarding school," he continued. "In America." I was frozen to the spot. "Don't worry though; it's just for a year. He'll be back sooner than you think. It's just a year…" Then, he said more quietly to himself, "Just a year."

"W-why?" My voice was a little louder than it should have been. "Aren't boarding schools for kids who are just terribly rotten and hate school? Yamato loves school and he's doing a great job in his studies!"

"I know…"

"Then why boarding school? And in America!"

"It'll be a new experience for him, Taichi. After all, his mother was born there and so he should go and experience part of his heritage. Also, his grandmother could use the company…she's all alone you know…You're right, Yamato loves school. That is why boarding school is good for him. It will present him with a bit of a challenge."

"H-how…how long has he been gone?"

"Three and a half weeks." A lump formed in my throat and my heart shattered. "Yamato said that this would probably good for him to go through with this." He paused. "If it makes you feel any better, he wrote you a letter just recently." I stood there in a daze as he left to retrieve the letter. He handed me an envelope that had written on it: _Taichi Yagami._ Mr. Ishida sighed. "Unfortunately, the only way you'd be able to write back would be if you gave me the letter. The students can only receive and send mail from their family's address." I took the letter numbly from him and clutched it tightly. "I'm sorry Taichi…I should have told you sooner. But—" I shook my head.

"It's alright," I bowed. "Thank you Mr. Ishida, I'm glad you told me…I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Actually, it's nice to see you again Taichi," he chuckled. I half smiled. "Good bye."

"Bye." I turned and started walking off. Once I heard the door shut, I broke off into a sprint.

**oXoXoXo**

I found myself at the stadium where we went on Yamato's birthday. I still had the letter clutched tightly in my hand and was debating whether to read it or not. Of course I still had feelings for Yamato…but he left! To a foreign country! And he didn't even tell me! It's like I'm not even his friend anymore, let alone a _best_ friend! I sat down in the bleachers and held up the letter.

"I should just throw you away!" I spat angrily at the letter. "If Yamato wants to be an ass, then let him be one in America! Seriously Yamato! What was so damn hard to tell me how you felt about me! If you don't want to work at this friendship, then I won't either!" I was about to crumple the letter up and throw it away…but I didn't. Instead, I continued to glare at the letter until I calmed down. _Taichi Yagami_ is what it read. "…still…" I groaned as curiosity got the better of me and opened the letter. I unfolded the piece of lined paper and smoothed out the creases.

_Dear Taichi,_

_So…pretty much, I'm an idiotic jerk and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For leaving all the sudden and for not giving you a straight out answer. It was really stupid of me and you are right. I should have at least given you an answer or something…but the truth is, I'm scared Taichi. Because…I really do like you. Really…_

_Mimi found out about it and that is why we had been hanging out a lot. She was trying to convince me in telling you, but I didn't think it was a big deal. I thought everything would be ok and you wouldn't notice anything…but you proved me wrong. You're not as dumb as you look Yagami. You knew that something was up and was too stubborn to let me be. It's one of the funny things that made me fall for you I guess…_

_I miss you a ton. America is cool and all, but it's really different…and scary when you're basically alone. So far, the only people I have talked to here are my grandmother and this boy named Peter Klein. He's sort of the head boy in my class and he's really friendly. I wish you were here…_

_Well, if you're too mad at me to reply to this letter, then I understand. I'd probably be really pissed off too if you acted the same way I did. Again, I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I should have told you first, then did what ever…I'm sorry Taichi. You really are my best friend and I hope you never forget that._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Yamato_

"..."

Sometimes, I really hated that boy…Part of me was thrilled that he said that he liked me back. Another part was angry for him to have to tell me _after_ he left to another country. The last part of me was on the verge of tears…because he loves me and now he's gone. Who knows what could have happened if we just hadn't let fear and pride get in the way of admitting our feelings to each other. Would he have left? Would we have tried to make it work? What would have happened to us?

The questions and emotions kept racing through my mind as I re-read the letter a couple of times. I sighed and rested my chin on my left hand, the right one clutched on to the letter. _I can't…I can't do this…Yamato, I can't live without you. I love you. Not being able to see you for a year…I might as well die._

"I might as well die…" I whispered to myself. I had caused enough trouble anyways. I broke Mimi up with her boyfriend. I had lied to the whole group. I had used both Koushiro and Jyou. I pushed Yamato away from me... "I might as well die…"

But I can't die. What about Hikari and my family? And what about the day when Yamato comes back? I buried my face in my hand and tried to fight the urge to cry.

Part of me was willing to wait for him, but the other part was just too stressed out from this sudden situation. I shook as tears started to fall down my face. I hate feeling like I've lost control.

"Taichi?" a voice said. Shit…I knew who the voice was. "What is wrong?" I tried to stop the tears that were falling down, rapidly now, so that Koushiro wouldn't know that anything happened. "What are you crying?" I finally gave up in trying to hide and avoid it. I mean, that's what ruined everything in the first place.

"He's…gone!" I choked out. I looked up at him and I could tell from his face that I must have looked really pathetic. I didn't really care at this point anymore though.

"Who is gone?" he asked a little taken back from my tears. "I-I thought you were going to talk to Yamato."

"He's gone!" I wailed. I couldn't hold it back any longer. Koushiro stood quietly as I buried my face in my hands, sobbing. The letter fluttered to the ground next to my feet. "He's g-gone! T-to Am-merica! It's all my fault! All my fault!"

"…how is it your fault Taichi?"

"B-because! I was being s-such a stubborn a-ass" I sniffled miserably. I felt a little stupid having Koushiro watch me cry. Me. The head-strong leader of the digidestineds. I pointed out the letter. "H-he's been g-gone since J-Jyou's party!" I stood up and screamed into the air. "DAMMIT! Why did I have to love you so much Yamato?" I lowered myself to sit again and covered my face in frustration. "Damn you, Yamato…"

"…Taichi…"

The moon feels farther away than ever now…

* * *

_Stay tuned for the epilogue that will most likely be posted up in a couple of days. Please let me know what you think! I hope this solved the confused feelings that were created in the last chapter...hopefully...Flames and bashes will contribute to mine BBQ. _


	12. Epilogue: Misery

**_NOTE:_**_ Ladies and gents, I present to you the final chapter to "Reaching for the Moon." I'm going to miss writing this story...but never fear, there is a sequel that will follow this story. It will be called "Patience," so be sure to look for it in a couple of weeks. I'm proud of this story...it's like my third chapter story that I have actually stuck with and finished. :) I'd like to thank my faithful reviewers, readers and those who have added this story to their alert/favorite list._

_Don't worry...this chapter really isn't supposed to make too much sense. :P_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_If I owned Digimon, then Matt and Tai would have been together!_

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE: Misery**

_One Year Later..._

_Ten months. That's how long I've gone with out hearing from Yamato again. He can be so emotional sometimes...So what if I'm dating Sora? He's in some foreign country, he doesn't really expect me to stay home and do nothing does he? A year ago, sure, but...I needed to get over him. I was going crazy and Sora was just...there. In a way, she helped me heal. Mimi and Jyou, who with my help are together now, continually advise me not to use Sora, but I don't think it matters anymore. Yamato is mad at me for that and just stopped writing. Let him be overly sensitive..._

_Sometimes though, I can't help but wonder how he is...that's why I decided to write to him again...one last time..._

**YAMATO'S POV:**

"Peter?" I called into the room from the door way. It didn't seem like he was in. Funny how he left his door unlocked though…maybe he wanted me to come in.

That or he was too drunk to lock it. I sighed and entered the room. Hopefully he wouldn't get too angry…I had always imagined him to be a little messy, but not like this. There were potato chip bags left open, clothes lying about and beer cans almost everywhere I looked. Peter was a good guy…I know he was…he was just an alcoholic and messy…and possessive… Looking around his apartment again, I noticed that the only thing tidy was his desk located at the end of the room. On top of it, it looked like there were some letters. I looked behind me to make sure that he wasn't coming and walked over to the desk. I figured that maybe I might have gotten a letter from my dad after school let out.

I picked up the stack of letters and placed back the ones that were either addressed to other boys in our group or for Peter himself. Finally, I reach the last letter. It was addressed to me alright, but it wasn't from my dad. Or my mom. Or Mimi. Or Takeru.

"Taichi," I gasped when I saw the hand writing. Peter must have opened the envelope from my dad that contained this letter…After waiting…for so long for him to write me, he finally does. Right when I don't feel anything for him, not even perhaps a friendship. Why should we have _any_ sort of relationship when he doesn't even bother to write to me at all? Especially after he tells me he's dating Sora...Well, I guess that tends to happen when two people are separated…they just lose contact/interest with one another…But I went ten months without hearing from that immature bastard and now he decided to write me? I was tempted to just tear the stupid letter apart and pretend that I never saw it…but I couldn't. Besides my stomach flipping out like crazy and my fingers feeling numb to the core, I was curious. What did my "best friend," Taichi Yagami, have to say to me? I looked behind me again to make sure no one was behind me, and I started to open the envelope. I pulled out the letter, unfolded it, and began to read.

_Dear Yamato,_

_I know that I am probably writing in vain…again. But you know what they say: the 325th time is the charm! Ha ha! Ok, fine, poor humor on my part I guess… :(_

_So, what's been going on? I haven't heard from you since I told you Sora and I are going out. Are you ok? You're not dead are you? That would be really bad…_

_I heard that your grandmother died (Takeru) and I'm really sorry to hear that. How is it having your mom and Takeru over there with you? How is that Peter kid doing?_

_Well, I miss you and I hope that you come home in safety soon._

_Love, forever(even though it's corny), your best friend,_

_Taichi._

Empty words. That's all they were to me. No trace of interest, or excitement. Nothing. How hypocritical of him to say he's my best friend when he doesn't even care. And what does he mean "the 325th time?" I haven't gotten _any_ letters from him…I guess a small part of me still felt something because I still felt hurt reading the letter that meant absolutely nothing. How can someone go from loving and fighting for you, to ignoring and not caring anymore…and in just ten months? I started to feel miserable and a little depressed again.

"Taichi," I growled and shut my eyes. Peter was right…about everything...

"What are you doing here?" I jumped and quickly turned around, holding the letter tightly against my back. My heart started pounding faster when I saw a tall red-haired figure, standing at the door way, beer bottle in one hand, and furious green eyes glaring right at my direction. Out of habit, I lowered my head, shrunk down a little and swallowed.

"H-hi…Peter."

**_End/To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
